<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riddle Me This: A Cedric Diggory Story by NightShadowHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139799">Riddle Me This: A Cedric Diggory Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadowHeart/pseuds/NightShadowHeart'>NightShadowHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disowned Weasleys, Eventual Smut, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadowHeart/pseuds/NightShadowHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tom Riddle had children? What if the oldest was in the same year as Cedric Diggory and the Weasley twins? How would the fates change? How would Dumbledore react upon the entrance of the eldest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I have this work posted on Wattpad with over 50 chapters under the same username as here. I plan to slowly move it over here and perhaps stop posting on Wattpad all together. I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a comment if you have an suggestions or notice any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dad and I were getting ready to leave the manor and head to Hogwarts so that I could help him set up his classroom. I have been helping him with set up for the past three years, however this year I wouldn't be coming home when we finished. I was finally eleven which meant that we had gotten me all my school supplies. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and actually be attending. As I was putting the last few things into my trunk my younger and only sister came into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have to go Saxon?" She asked almost crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to Skyler. How else do you expect me to learn how to use magic like Father and Dad." I tell her, "but listen here. You can always owl me, and Father has his ways of contacting Dad if anything happens and either of us is need back here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. But promise me you'll come back. I don't want to lose both my brothers." She states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>So that's what this is about...</span>
  </b>
  <span> I pull her into a hug before whispering a promise in her ear. "I promise that I'll come back Skyler, and maybe I'll find Alexander while I'm there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." She whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up and pulled away before drying her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, hurry up. We need to get going." Dad comments while he walks through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until he saw Skyler that he realized why I was taking so long.<br/>
I tucked the last few things into my school bag and closed my trunk. I handed the bag to Skyler so that she could help a little before Dad and I both grabbed an end of my trunk. The three of us walked out of my room and down to the living room where Father was waiting to see Dad and I off. We set the trunk down and Skyler gave me my bag back. I gave her another hug before turning to Father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be good Saxon and try to stay away from the Headmaster as much as you can, especially since you are deciding to use my surname instead of Severus'." He told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be Father. Besides if anything happens, I'd rather be using your name than destroying Dad's reputation." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father gave me a quick hug before turning to Dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tom you have nothing to worry about. I'll keep a close eye on him, but he has a fair point. He can't ruin a name that's already been tarnished." Dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father just shakes his head before pulling Dad into a hug and giving him a quick kiss. After all the warnings and goodbyes Dad and I step into the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting/sorting hat</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad and I had set up his classroom in three days and so I had four days to just wander the castle. The first couple days I just spent wandering the castle and snooping around, it was the second day that I happened across something interesting. I was just walking around when I heard what sounded like a girl crying in the bathroom but none of the students should be here yet apart from me. Knowing this I walked into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crying stopped and a ghost came out of one of the stalls. She looked at me in horror before saying something. "Tom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm Saxon. His son." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look so much like him... the last time I saw your Father was the day I died." She told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you mind telling me what happened? Was he behind how you died?" I asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't extremely popular when I was alive, I was in here crying because people had been teasing me again. I heard your Father speaking in an odd language, when I opened the door to ask why a boy was in the girl’s bathroom. All I saw was yellow eyes and then the next thing I knew I was dead." She told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An odd language... <span class="u">was it something like this?</span> Was it something like that?" I corrected myself after realizing that I had switched from English to Parsletongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. It was except a lot shorter." She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>That must mean the entrance is in here... or at least one of them. Father had mentioned multiple but had never said where that were.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I have a look around?" I asked politely knowing that this was where she called home now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead. I'll be in my toilet if you want to talk again." She says before disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start looking around, first at the walls before moving towards the sinks. As I look, I notice small snakes decorating one of the faucets. I get closer before hissing <span class="u">open.</span> The sink disappears and a slide is left in its place. I entered and let it take me wherever it led. The slide was dark for the most part but eventually I dropped out the other end and landed on a soft pile of plants. I tensed up for a moment before relaxing. Getting up off the pile I adventured on through the tunnel I had fallen into. Eventually the tunnel opened into a spacious chamber with statues around the outside. I gazed around in awe, looking around I spotted a few doors. As I started walking towards one of them something appeared in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"A hatchling? I haven't seen one of your kind in years... in fact you look just like the last one that came to me."</span>
  </span>
  <span> A large snake like creature said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you."</span>
  </span>
  <span> I stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Disturb me? No child. I am quite pleased that you are here. It means we are getting closer to ridding this castle of that horrid Headmaster."</span>
  </span>
  <span> The snake replied, <span class="u">"where are my manners. I'm Speranza."</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"What a beautiful name, it means Hope in Latin. Can I assume that you are Salazar Slytherin's Familiar?" </span>
  </span>
  <span>I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"I most certainly am hatchling. The others have passed on by now, but their descendants have taken their places. Just as our master’s heirs have taken place of our masters." </span>
  </span>
  <span>She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Well, it's an honour to meet you Speranza. I'm Saxon Riddle." </span>
  </span>
  <span>I tell her bowing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"You May rise, my child. I'm sure the others would love to meet you but I'm sure this is all overwhelming for you so they can wait a little longer. For now, head back to the school, feel free to use the space here to practice and the library is yours as well."</span>
  </span>
  <span> She tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."</span>
  </span>
  <span> I tell her rising back to my full height.<br/><span class="u">"Also I love guests so if you make any friends feel free to bring them here as well."</span> She tells me before leaving to a different part of the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give it one more look before heading back the way I came in. When I get to where I dropped in, I find a set of stairs waiting to take me out. I quietly thank Speranza before walking up and closing the entrance behind me.<br/>Leaving the bathroom I head to my Dads chambers for dinner before heading to my room to go to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting/ Sorting Hat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the adventure down in the chamber I spent quite a bit of time in the library. Most days I only came out of the library to eat meals, but alas September 1st had arrived. I spent the morning in the library and after lunch I went to my dorm room to clean up a bit as I still had no idea who I would be sharing with. Dad told me that the dorms were slightly different this year, as in they had randomized roommates so there's a chance people of different houses could end up sharing a room. That and there was a whole new section added to the school for the heirs of the founders. Apparently, the school had decided to add it all on its own, also the heirs could choose to stay there, or they could stay in their assigned rooms. Right now, all the rooms were white but once we all got sorted, they would take on the colours that correspond with the house or houses of the occupants. The time had finally arrived for me to change into my robes so that I could accompany Hagrid the games keeper down to the train. Dad was okay with me missing the train ride, but he wanted me to join the first years for the special way that they get to the castle. Tucking my wand into place I left the castle and met up with Hagrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya ready Riddle?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Let's get this over with." I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led the way and we went into Hogsmeade to meet the train at the station. I stood beside him as the train pulled up, the older students walked right past us to the carriages that would take them up to the castle. While Hagrid called for the first years. A boy with brown hair and eyes came and stood beside me, he turned to me while we waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't remember seeing you on the train." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because I wasn't." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well I'm Diggory, Cedric Diggory." He said offering me his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Riddle, Saxon Riddle." I replied taking his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We talked for a little bit before Hagrid led us down towards the lake. When we arrived at a dock Hagrid told us four to a boat. Cedric and I got into a boat with two identical Redheads in it. We made quick introductions and I found out that these were Fred and George Weasley. The boats moved across the water and we eventually arrived on the other side of the lake where we were met by Professor McGonagall. She led us into the castle before leaving us in a small anti chamber just off the great hall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting/Sorting Hat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a small wait in which another boy who introduced himself as Lee Jordan joined us, Professor McGonagall came back and told us to form a line. We did as she told us to and followed her through the doors. Most of the first years were looking at the ceiling in awe, I was probably the only person not looking at it. A small speech was said before Professor McGonagall started calling names for the sorting. I didn't pay much attention until Cedric’s name was called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Diggory, Cedric"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric walked over to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. They talked for a bit before the hat yelled out,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hufflepuff"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up smiled at us and then went to join his house table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next person out of our group to get called up was Lee Jordan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jordan, Lee"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee walked over and the process was similar to Cedric's however the house was different,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gryffindor" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee got up and walked over to the obnoxiously loud table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little while later my name got called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Riddle, Saxon"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some people whispered, others stared, and I'd say the worst of them all was the Headmaster. As I walked over to the stool, I could feel him staring and I could tell he was fuming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Welcome, Heir of Slytherin. With that in mind I know where you belong, but I must warn you, the Headmaster is very tricky. He will stop at nothing to get what he thinks he deserves." The hat tells me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will be careful don't worry. I've already made friends who I feel will be extremely loyal should we need to bring more people to our cause." I replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Very well, then good luck Mr. Riddle" the voice disappeared from my head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After taking the hat off, I went and joined my house. The remainder of the sorting went quickly, the Weasley twins joining Lee in Gryffindor. Once they were all sorted, the Headmaster stood up and gave a speech before letting us eat. I ate a little bit and started talking to this girl named Gemma Farley. The two of us got along quite well, she like me enjoyed books and we got started talking about the textbooks that they requested we had. I had read them as soon as I got home after buying them. We discussed potions and I gave her a few tips. We talked all through dinner and when I spared a glance up at the staff table, I could see that Dad had a small smile starting to appear on his face. When the Headmaster announced it was time for everyone to head to their dorms for the night Professor McGonagall stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First years stay put for a moment. Prefects take all the returning students to the common rooms." She addresses us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone leaves apart from the first years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Now, I'm going to explain how we have changed the dorm set up this year. Before any of you arrived, we randomly assigned all of you to dorms. We did this in hopes that it would encourage better relations among the houses. The school has also built a special addition for any Heirs of the founders that happen to come, this year we have two Heirs. The two of you know who you are, if you wish to use the special area come find me after I show you all to your rooms. The rooms are either two or three students. Now follow me." She tells us before walking out of the great hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of us scramble to follow her. She shows us to a corridor and tells everyone to start looking for their rooms. I start walking and find my name quite quickly. I look to see who else was in my room and see that it's the Weasley twins. I head in but don't unpack anything. <b>It's not that I don't like them, but I want to use the other room.</b> The pair of them come in shortly after I do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How many more people are still in the corridor?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just one, but he's talking to Professor McGonagall." They tell me together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, okay. Well, I need to go talk to her too. So, I'll see you later." I tell them as I stand to leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk out of the room after grabbing my school bag and head over to Professor McGonagall. There wasn't anyone talking to her, so I just walk up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Professor." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Mr. Riddle. Wanting to use the Heirs rooms?" She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Wait, how did you know?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alicore told me who the Heirs were when I was putting him away." She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, has the other one already talked to you?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they have. They are already at the common room for you guys. Now if that's what you want, then I will make a quick room switch with someone so that they aren't left alone, and I will send you off to your common room." She says before waving her wand at the corridor and then me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I close my eyes and when I reopen them, I'm in a spacious room with furniture that has all the house colours. I walk around before sitting on one of the sofas to do a bit of reading. I'm sitting there reading for a bit before I hear footsteps behind me. Turning to look I'm kind of surprised to see who it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon? You're the Heir of Slytherin?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. And you're the Heir of Hufflepuff." I state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, anyway... the room is this way, maybe we should head to bed." He says motioning in the direction that he came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head and we go the direction he came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does the room look like the rest of this place?" I ask as we walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not quite. At first it was mostly yellow and black but as I was unpacking some of the furniture started to change." He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by change?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he opened a door and headed in. I followed him and was surprised when I saw that the room was split exactly in half. One half was Slytherin coloured and the other was Hufflepuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see what you mean now." I said walking over to the Slytherin side and unpacking my trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't reply and I just continue unpacking, once I'm finished, I look over and see that he had fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head before changing and climbing into bed. "Goodnight Cedric" I whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we wake up the next morning, we get all our things for class set out so that we can grab what we need after we get our schedules. After we changed into our school robes we headed out of our common room. When we stepped out, I noticed which portrait was the entrance. <b>Of course, it was a portrait of the founders... but where are Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw?</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, but where are Rowena and Godric?" I ask the portrait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They will come join us once their heirs arrive, for now though you should head to breakfast. We can talk more this evening." Salazar Slytherin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod before leading Cedric through the corridors to the great hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you know the way over here?" He asked before we entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Dad is the potions master and the past three years I've been helping him with setting up his classroom. This year I got to stay when we finished, so I spent the last of the week before you came exploring." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't explain much else because we had to split ways to head to our tables. Upon arriving at the Slytherin table the friend I had made the night before grabbed my arm and sat me down beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was saving you a seat. I don't remember seeing you with the rest of us coming from the dorms." She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um thanks." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I talk with her for a bit while we eat, but I never disclosed where I had come from. Eventually Dad came around with our schedules, Gemma and I quickly compare before heading to our dorms to get our books.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could get all of my books a piece of parchment appeared on top of my potion’s textbook. Grabbing the parchment, I looked to see what it said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Riddle,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>It is with great sadness that I request for you to come to my office. I presume you know the way.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>~Headmaster Dumbledore</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>What does the manipulative old fool want now?</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finish putting my books away in my school bag before picking it up and heading for the Headmasters office to see what he wants. As I leave the common space I don't say goodbye to the portrait like I normally would.<br/>Unseen by Saxon a worried look crosses Salazar's face before he leaves the portrait having suspicions about where Saxon would be going, with how annoyed he was to have lost some control over his magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Saxon is walking towards the Headmasters office, he comes across the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Saxon. Isn't potions the other direction?" Lee asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it is. But the Headmaster has summoned me so that comes before classes." Saxon tells them walking past them, a blank look on his face and his magic swirling around slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Gryffindor trio share a worried glance before rushing off to Potions to tell Saxon's head of house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>With the Weasley Twins</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We rush off to Potions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to tell Professor Snape. I bet he doesn't know that Saxon has been summoned by the Headmaster. This isn't good..." Fred tells us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know Fred. Saxon probably has the darkest core out of everyone here. The Headmaster is going to be trying to do something. He's going to need Professor Snape’s permission to do anything though, because he can't do anything without the Head of house's permission." George comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's hurry." Lee says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we reach the potions lab there are only a few people there. We push past them and into the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Professor." Fred and George say together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is so important that you needed to barge into my classroom?" Professor Snape asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Headmaster summoned Saxon Riddle to his office." Lee replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Professor scowls before talking. "Thank you, boys. Five points each for letting me know. Now please wait outside with everyone else." He disappears into a different room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all head back into the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Back with Saxon</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue on my way to the Headmasters office after running into some of my friends. When I get to the gargoyle that is the entrance to the Headmasters office, I realize he never gave me a password. Remembering what my Dad and Father told me I started listing off sweets. It opened once I got to Lemon Drop. Climbing the stairs that appeared I head up to the office. Knocking on the door I wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I enter the office after putting up my shields.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Mr. Riddle. Have a seat." The Headmaster says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a seat and wait. When he doesn't say anything, I think about leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wished to see me. So, what did you want?" I asked bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I fear that you were placed in the wrong house-" he started when the door was slammed open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" My dad growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I merely invited Mr. Riddle to come have a chat. I believe that he is in the wrong house and needs to be resorted." The Headmaster replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you don't have my permission to resort him. Both as his head of house and as his Dad." My dad replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Headmaster looked baffled, that's when I spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not only that but you cannot resort an Heir. No matter what you try the sorting hat will always place me in Slytherin." I growled. "I, Saxon Riddle take my place as the first and rightful Heir of the ancient and cunning house of Slytherin."<br/>A green light surrounds me and when it fades, I notice that my robes have changed. The fabric changed to a fine silk and there was now a silver embroidered edge. To top it all off from the look on my dad's face I'd say that something else changed as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon. Let's go, this fool is wasting valuable class time." My dad says after recovering from his shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head before sending one last glare at the Headmaster. We leave and head down to the dungeons where the potions class is. When we arrive, everyone stares at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Inside. Now. We've wasted enough time." My dad snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone rushes in to get away from my Dads glare. I calmly walk in behind them. Everyone takes a seat and I notice that one of the Weasley Twins had chosen to sit with me while the other one was sitting with Lee. We started the lesson and as the lesson progressed, I started thinking perhaps the hat had been tampered with. The twins seemed to me like they would fit in better as Slytherin's not Gryffindors. Well it doesn't matter, until we have Heirs for the other two houses only, they can request a resort. Once potions were over, we all headed to charms, another class that Slytherin and Gryffindor share. When I walk in talking with the Twins and Lee the Professor falls off his chair. The four of us sit down and wait for the lesson to start. After the Professor recovered from the shock of seeing one of the Heirs on the first day of class, the lesson began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After charms was over it was time for lunch, so we headed to the great hall to eat. I said my farewells to the trio before going to the Slytherin table. Everyone looked up from their meals before averting their eyes back to what they were eating. I took a seat beside Gemma and we began talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, this is why you weren't with the rest of us coming from the dorms this morning. Because you are one of the Heirs that Professor McGonagall was talking about." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Too bad we don't have one for all the houses." I told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." She replied.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the first day went by fine. I shocked all the Professors when I entered their classrooms. After dinner I made my way back to the dorms only to be stopped by the portrait before I could go in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see that you have already claimed your position as Heir. What made you do that? Most Heirs don't claim Heirship until they are closer to leaving if they ever do." Salazar asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Headmaster was trying to resort me. I wanted to prove to him that I was not going anywhere and whatever he tries won't work. The ministry won't be happy to find out he's trying to mess with the Heirs of the founders of Hogwarts." I respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, spoken like a true Heir. Now tell me when you said the acknowledgement why did you say first and rightful?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because, I have two younger siblings. If they both come, then there will be three rightful Heirs to the ancient and cunning house of Slytherin." I respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. Well it's good to know that my Bloodline has continued strong. Unfortunately, we can't say the same for the others." He said shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now go on. You can either discuss with your counterpart from Hufflepuff or you can just wait until he sees the need to take his place. The school has already recognized you as the rightful Heir to my house, you will notice some things change as you continue your schooling." He smiled before opening the passage into the common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Salazar." I say as I go in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I enter Cedric is sitting on one of the couches reading. I take a seat near him and pull out my Transfiguration work. Eventually I hear Cedric gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, you're robes. They've changed." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. They only changed because I took my place as Heir. It is your choice if you want to take your place or not yet." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you take your place already?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because the Headmaster was trying to resort me. I did it to show him that as an Heir he has no say in what house I'm in. I fear that he is tampering with the sorting hat. The Weasley twins, I believe that they would have been better in Slytherin, but they are Gryffindors. I don't know much about their older siblings, but I know that Percy would probably have done better elsewhere as well, but we will never know unless they request a resort for themselves or we end up with an Heir for every house." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Well, how did you do it? Your robes look so cool now. Not the plain boring ones that everyone else wears." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All you have to do is say: I, and then your name takes my place as the rightful Heir of the ancient and loyal house of Hufflepuff. At least that would be what you would say. For me it was I, Saxon Riddle take my place as the first and rightful Heir of the ancient and cunning house of Slytherin." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool. How do you know all this?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My father once came here. He told me a lot of what he knew. That and claiming Heirship should be something that comes to you. Don't force it, just wait for the time to feel right." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll wait and see." He tells me going back to his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If nothing comes up, I've heard that most Heirs claim their place in fifth year." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric nods and I go back to my homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I finish with my homework, I check the time. It was quite late, so I put everything away and then got ready to head to the dorm room. Looking at Cedric I notice that he has fallen asleep, I gently take the book from his hands and place it on the table before grabbing a blanket and draping it over him. Once I know Cedric isn't going to freeze, I take my things and head to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, I get up and put on my robes. Grabbing my bag, I head into the common room, Cedric was just starting to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning." I say to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning! I feel asleep out here? But I was reading..." he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The books on the table. I may be a Slytherin, but I wasn't going to just leave you there." I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so you gave me the blanket and moved my book." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. You might want to go change. I can wait for you if you'd like." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Thank you, Saxon." He says standing and grabbing his book before disappearing into our room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a summary chapter because I couldn't really think of how to write Saxon's first and second years beyond what I have already given you. The next chapter will pick up just before Saxon leaves for his third year which is also the beginning of Harry's first year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From our brief exchange I could tell that this would be the start of an interesting friendship. Staying true to my word I sat down on one of the couches and pulled out a book to read while I waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Okay, I'm sorry but that's where his first-person point of view is going to end. At least for now. I'm having a hard time thinking of what's going to happen during his first and second years, at least the specifics, so I'll give you a brief summary of what I think could possibly happen and then we will pick back up during the summer before his third year which would be Harry's first year as well as his younger brother Alexander. Once I start fallowing the story line of the original books it will be slightly easier for me however things will still be different as Saxon is two years ahead of Harry and therefore this book will end during Harry's fifth year. But as I've said before, once I'm done this one you will get to see books from Saxon's siblings’ perspectives. Now that's enough of my rambling, on with the summaries.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Year 1</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saxon's friendship with Cedric, Lee Jordan, the Weasley Twins as well as their older brothers Percy and Charlie grows. They become strong allies that Saxon knows he will be able to count on should the need arise. Together with his friends they all help in classes and homework, all of them pass their classes with high grades. Throughout the year Saxon sneaks down to the chamber to meet with Speranza however is not quite ready to bring his friends. On one of his trips Speranza invites the other familiars to come meet Saxon, he meets Blake the Badger, Liza the Lioness, and Edward the Eagle. Blake tells him of how he has already met the Heir Of his house and that he is quite surprised to find that Saxon has not brought the other heir into the chamber yet. Saxon keeps putting off taking his friends to the chamber even though he knows they will come to no harm. By the end of the year Saxon has concluded that they are trustworthy and decides that perhaps he would show them during the next coming year. Severus decides that Saxon can take the train home with his friends and gives him the option of taking the train next year if he wants. Over the summer Saxon and his friends exchange letters and Saxon learns that the Twins mother isn't incredibly happy that they made friends with a Slytherin, so she forbids them to write. Saxon only received the one letter from them explaining why they couldn't write again after that letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Year 2</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saxon had told the Twins that it was okay, and he would see them on the train. So, when the time came for him to help his dad set up the classroom Saxon went and helped but asked his dad if he could take him to kings cross to catch the train. Severus complied and on September 1st took his son to the station so he could ride the train with his friends. Saxon finds Cedric, Lee and the Weasley twins all together in one compartment so he joins them and the talk and laugh all the way to school, the five of them only splitting up because they have to go to their separate tables for the welcome feast. Saxon goes to the Slytherin table where he sits and talks with Gemma Farley his only Slytherin friend about how her summer had been, as the two of them hadn't shared any letters as they weren't as close as Saxon, and the boys were. No new heirs arrived that year, so it was still only Saxon and Cedric not that anyone knew that Cedric was an Heir since he had not claimed Heirship yet. The second year went by with the group of friends following the same pattern as they had the previous year, helping each other with subjects that they were each good at. It was rare by the end of the year not to see the five boys together; it was even rarer to see one of the twins pranks being played on any of the Slytherin's. Probably because they had heard rumours of there being another prankster who always seemed to be protecting the Slytherin's even if what happened was something that should have been dealt with in another way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first two years of school went by quickly, as did the summers that came between them. Summer was almost over again, and I was excited however also afraid to be heading back to Hogwarts this year. I would be entering my third year however this would also be the year that I hopefully find my younger brother. My Father had commented on my stand-offish behaviour a few times this summer and has tried to ask what was behind it, but as the summer ended, I'm sure he figured it out. Today I was to head to the Malfoy's so they could take me to the platform with them since their son was starting at Hogwarts this year as well. I remember them well because my brother was best friends with their son as well as a few others. Grabbing all my stuff I headed down to the living room, my sister and father were there to see me off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye, Saxon. I hope you find Alexander." My sister says giving me a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope I do too, Skyler." I tell her before we let go and she heads off to do something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turn to my father and just wait for him to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, I want you to promise me something." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it Father?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Promise me that you will protect not just your brother if you find him, but all his friends too. No matter their house or blood status." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Father. I'll protect anyone that I feel needs the protection." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, off you go then." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod before taking my trunk and going through the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I arrive at the Malfoy's, it's just as I remember. After I finish glancing around and brushing the ash off my clothes, I spot Draco the only child of his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He looks at me before walking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother, he's here." He calls out before coming closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear a couple sets of footsteps come our way before I see Lucius and Narcissa in the doorway that Draco had just moved out of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, it's nice to see you again." Lucius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You as well. We should probably think of going if we want to make the train." I tell them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius nods before snapping his fingers and Draco's stuff appears. Draco and his Father grab all his stuff and they apparated to the platform, Narcissa comes over to me and I grab her arm before we follow the rest of her family. Arriving on the platform I quickly spot the twins before they disappear onto the train. Draco and I follow his parents as they get closer to the train, not quite at the train his parents stop. They give Draco his goodbyes before sending him off to the train, after Draco is gone, they turn to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, while we aren't family by blood. Growing up you showed us just how protective you could be over your siblings and their friends. We hope that you continue to be that protective over our son and how that you help him stay in line." Narcissa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will. My father has already made me make this promise." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well in that case. Have fun, and don't hesitate to ask one of us about something if you aren't comfortable asking your parents." Lucius says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I tell them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa gives me a hug and Lucius give me a handshake before I can leave them. As I get on the train, I get pulled into a compartment immediately, the door gets locked and I hear the blinds being drawn. Eventually the people that grabbed me let go and I turn to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is all this really necessary you two?" I ask the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." They comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our parents swore us to secrecy-" Fred started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-but now that he's coming to Hogwarts, we figured it was safe to tell you-" George continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your brother has been with our family, since the age of seven. We just thought you should know; in case our brother starts talking about him." They said together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, my brother. That's been missing since he was seven, has been with your family?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Fred replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But how do you know it's him?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because he looks like you and he act like you." George tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's on the train, right?" I asked them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but we lost him pretty quickly. Last we saw him, he was with a smaller boy who had dark hair, green eyes, and glasses. He had just gotten mad at Mum again and then disappeared saying that you or your dad would find him." They explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head and they unlock the compartment and open the blinds only to find their younger brother looking at us. I glare knowing all about him and their sister.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I could think is that he should be happy that we shouldn't use magic on the train because otherwise I probably would have hexed him as soon as he opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want Ronald." His brothers sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... ther-" he starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't even try telling me there's no where else to sit, there's plenty of space. Go find some other first years to sit with or an empty compartment." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at me for a moment before turning and leaving. I was too annoyed to notice that anything had happened with my magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... Saxon calm down." One of the twins said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat down by the window trying to think when Cedric and Lee came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why's it cold in here?" Lee asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over and Cedric glanced at the twins before they nodded. Cedric then came and sat beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, calm down. Whatever happened doesn't matter anymore. Relax so that we can enjoy the ride like we did last year." Cedric says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and focus on calming myself down, as I calm down the temperature in the room comes back to a normal temperature. Luckily, no one asks about how that happened or why. The rest of the ride went fast, and we got to Hogsmeade. All five of us got off the train and into one of the carriages. Getting to the school we split off to our house tables. Sitting down we all wait for the sorting to begin. As the sorting starts I kind of lose focus, at least until a girl with very bushy brown hair gets called up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Granger, Hermione"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl walks over nervous and takes a seat. The hat talks with her for a while before it eventually calls out,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ravenclaw"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue and bronze table cheers for her and she goes to sit with them. I space out for a bit again until.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Longbottom, Neville"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy trips on his way to the hat and once he makes it, I can tell that he's extremely embarrassed. The hat takes a while but come to a decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hufflepuff"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over at the table I can see Cedric beaming because they got another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Malfoy, Draco"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco goes over and the hat barely even touches his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks over here and sits across from me. I nod before looking back to the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Parkinson, Pansy"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl walks up and sits down. Much like Draco it barely touches her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She comes and sits with Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Potter, Harry"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy that fits the twin’s description of who my brother was with walks up and sits down. He has a chat with the hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gryffindor"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks over and the twins greet him. A few people latter I hear the name I had missed for four years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Riddle, Alexander"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brother walks up and sits on the stool. The hat goes on his head and he talks to it much like I did. After a bit, the hat calls out his house,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the hat off and returns it to the Professor before coming over and joining our table. A while later the twins brother came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weasley, Ronald"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The annoying boy from the train went over and sat down. The hat looked annoyed but called out a house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gryffindor"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He joined the table, but his brothers said nothing to him. Instead, all three of them stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We request to be resorted." They all say together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Professor nods and the three of them walk up to the front, however, are told they will need to wait. The sorting goes back to normal and the final first year gets called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zabini, Blaise"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander's final friend puts the hat on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes over and joins us. Then Professor McGonagall calls the Weasley brothers forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weasley, Frederick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred sits on the stool and the hat gets placed on his head. He sits there talking with it for a bit before it finally calls out a house for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred comes and sits beside me grinning. We turn our focus to the front as his twin gets sorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weasley, George."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sat on the stool like his brother did and I seemed like he had the same conversation with the hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherin"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George comes over and sits with us, giving Fred a high five. I just shake my head at them while I watch their older brother get sorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weasley, Percy"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eldest Weasley still going to Hogwarts walks up and takes his seat. He sat there much longer than his brothers did, but eventually the hat decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slytherclaw"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>What? Slytherclaw? That's a hybrid house... huh, that must mean that the hat couldn't fully decide.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few people jumped up shouting questions, however, were stopped when dad stood and raised his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough. The hat has decided and obviously has chosen to bring back the hybrid houses. It has been years, but the hybrids share a dorm with the Heirs. Now, Mr. Weasley, you have a choice to either sit with one of your houses or we can bring the hybrid table back." My dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. I think for now I'll sit with my brothers at the Slytherin table." He says before coming to join us.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy surprised the great hall with his choice to sit with Slytherin rather than Ravenclaw, but then again, he has gotten pretty close with me and his brothers so maybe that's part of it. After Percy takes his seat the feast begins. As we eat, I introduce the Weasley siblings to Gemma and we all discuss what we did over the summer. When the feast finished, Professor McGonagall stood up and made a similar announcement to the one she made during my first year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As with the past few years, I ask that the first years as well as Mr. Weasley stay put for a few minutes. Everyone else make you way to your dorms, except Saxon Riddle." She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone gets up to leave Cedric and I share a look before he leaves with everyone else. Once everyone leaves Professor McGonagall speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so first years I'll be showing you to your dorms in a bit, but first I'd like you all to meet Mr. Riddle. He is one of two Heirs that are going into their third year, I asked him to stay behind so he can show Mr. Weasley to the Heir and hybrids dorm. However, I also wanted him to stay behind while I announced something that concerns your year. This year we have four new heirs among you first years, when I take you to the dorms those of you that are heirs know who you are, so if you want to use the other dorm that's for heirs and hybrids just come talk to me when we get there and I'll make sure you get there." She says, "now, let's get everyone to bed. Goodnight Mr. Riddle and Mr. Weasley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Percy and I knew we were dismissed so I started leading him one way while the first years followed Professor McGonagall in the other direction. As we walked Percy asked me a few questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Saxon. The other Riddle, Alexander is he your brother?" Percy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, he is and I'm sure Dad is glad that he's here. I also bet that he's going to be asking to use this dorm rather than the other one." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, he's also an Heir then?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and so will be my sister that starts next year." I reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, who's the other Heir from your year?" Percy asks as we get to the portrait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see in a moment." I tell him before looking at the portrait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Huh. All the founders are there now... so their must be an Heir from each house this year.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salazar spots Percy and gives me a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, who's this with you?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Salazar. This is Percy Weasley and he's a Slytherclaw so he's moving into this dorm." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, so Alicore has brought back the hybrid houses, has he?" Godric pipes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, however Percy asked to be resorted and this was the result." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then which house were you before tonight?" Rowena asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was a Gryffindor. But now that I'm wearing these colours, I'm much happier." Percy explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe someone might be tampering with the sorting hat. Percy's brothers Fred and George also got resorted and they were moved from Gryffindor to Slytherin." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That blasted Headmaster has to be gotten rid of. This year you would be able to if you decide among all the Heirs that you want to take over." Salazar says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, we could do that. But I think Percy and I should get inside so we can attempt to get our stuff sorted before the new Heirs arrive. Is my counterpart already inside?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they are. And you are right once again, goodnight Saxon." Salazar says opening the entrance for us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Hogwarts founders." I say leading Percy in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we get inside Cedric is on one of the couches reading but looks up when we enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re the other Heir?" Percy asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and that surprises you how?" Cedric asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it doesn't. With how close you and Saxon are. Well, I'm heading into my room, see you in the morning." He tells us walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit down with Cedric and the two of us have a quiet conversation while we wait to see if the new Heirs come here. As we continue to talk, I get a strange feeling and look up. There standing by the entrance was not only my brother but also Potter. I get up and walk over, leading them back to the couches that were in the middle of the room. I sit back down beside Cedric and the two boys sit on a couch next to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to the Heir and hybrid dorm. We can show you to your room once the other two show up." I say to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Thank you, brother." Alexander says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem Alexander." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't call me Alexander, I prefer Alex." He tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Alex. I'll make sure to tell Father and Dad that when I speak with them later." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I speak with my brother, Cedric gets up and walks away. Returning moments later with another boy and a girl, he welcomes them much like I did and then we all start talking starting with Cedric and I introducing ourselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Cedric Diggory. Third year Hufflepuff Heir that hasn't claimed Heirship yet." Cedric says to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Saxon Riddle. Third year Slytherin that has claimed Heirship already." I tell them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that's why your robes are different than the rest of ours?" The girl asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Now I know the Slytherin because he's my brother but who are the rest of you?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my apologies. I'm Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." The Hufflepuff says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Harry Potter but I'm sure you already knew that." The Gryffindor explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, Riddle." She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one of us? I'm Alexander Riddle, however I prefer Alex." My brother says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Both of you. I've done my research before coming here, so I know that I'm sitting in a room full of Purebloods other than Potter and myself." She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I think we can all agree that it's okay to call each other by our first names." Cedric and I both say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Neville says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's getting late. So why don't we show you to your rooms and then we can talk more in the morning." I suggest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nods. Cedric takes the boys and I take Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Hermione. I can't really go any farther than this, but your room should be just through the door over there." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks Saxon. Goodnight." She says giving me a quick hug before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand there and just blink for a moment before shaking my head and turning around. I walk into Cedric and my room, unpacking my stuff while I wait for him to come back from leading the boys to their room. Cedric arrives just as I put the last of my things away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How were the boys?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Getting settled. How was Hermione?" He asks me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She hugged me." I say still having trouble comprehending it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric laughed, as he walked over. "She hugged you. The big, mean, pranking Slytherin. The one that no one can even get within arms reach of without the threat of getting hexed." He jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't laugh. It's not funny. It was weird, how would you like it if someone you didn't know hugged you? I'm sorry but I don't like human contact when most people are against my father." I said hitting him playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, but it is funny. I'm sure the twins would agree with me. Now stop hitting me." Cedric says moving away from me slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Now we should get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Goodnight Saxon." Cedric says crossing over to his side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Cedric." I tell him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Cedric and I got ready for the day, we set all our books out on our desks before leaving to the common room. When we got to the common room Percy was sitting there talking with Hermione and my brother. Cedric and I walked over and sat down with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning. Alex, where are Neville and Harry?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They should be out soon. When I left, they were just starting to get up." Alex said turning to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, we will give them a few more minutes and then I'll go get them otherwise we will not have very long to eat breakfast." I tell them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we waited for Harry and Neville, we sat and talked a bit. Cedric, Percy, and I giving Alex and Hermione a few tips and explaining what they should expect for this week. After a few minutes I got up and headed to the first year’s dorm room to see what was taking so long. The situation I found shocked me. Neville was kneeling beside Harry as Harry looked like he was crying. I quickly entered the room and let Neville know I was there by walking to where he could see me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry. What's wrong?" I asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just whimpered and moved away from my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, I promise that no one here is going to hurt you. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" I ask him to take a step back to show him that I won't approach unless he wants me too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry calms down a little and seems to relax a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neville, go join the others. Tell Cedric that you guys are to go to breakfast but ask Cedric or Percy to send Professor Snape over here." I tell Neville.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville nods and grabs something before leaving the room. After Neville leaves the room, I pull out my wand and cast a few spells, hoping that I remember all of the ones that would be helpful. As I cast the last one Harry passes out, I drop my wand and reach out for him trying to catch him before he hits his head on the floor. Once I've got a hold on him, I pick him up and set him down on the bed that's covered in Gryffindor colours. Once he's settled in the bed, I pick my wand back up and rush to my room to see if I have any potions that dad might need ready. In my room I open one of my hidden compartments in my trunk and pull out my stash of potions the dad gave me. I look through them before just picking the whole thing up and heading back to the room I left Harry in. As I'm walking through the common room my dad walks in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, what's happening? Cedric told me that Mr. Longbottom had told him that you had asked for me." Dad says coming over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Potter. I don't know entirely what happened but when I went to get them so we could come to breakfast, Potter was having a bit of a meltdown. So, I sent Longbottom to the others and told him that they could go to breakfast but that I needed either Cedric or Percy to send you to me." I explained as I kept moving towards the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad nodded and followed me to Harry. I gave him a quick rundown of what I did before letting my dad work. After a few moments, my dad was holding a sheet of parchment, he seemed quite angry upon reading it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. I'll inform Poppy that you are coming," he paused and copied the parchment, "give her this when you get there. I have to go have a word with the Headmaster." He handed me one of the parchments before turning and leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Dad left, I tucked the parchment into my pocket knowing that whatever was on it wasn't my place. I quickly packed a bag with one of Harry's school robes, his wand and some parchment and other things he would need for class before writing him a quick note knowing that Madam Pomfrey probably wouldn't let me stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>I packed everything you should need for class into a bag for you. The only things I didn't pack were textbooks because I don't know what classes you have, however I'm sure the Professors will be understanding. I hope whatever is going on with you gets figured out, if you ever need to talk to someone or need help with anything don't hesitate to ask me. I'll try my best to help you in whatever way I can.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Slytherin's Heir,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Saxon Riddle</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I placed the note on top of everything else I had put in the bag before placing it over my shoulder and picking up Harry. I rushed as quickly as I could to the hospital wing, making sure to be careful so that I don't cause any injuries to the child I was carrying. When I entered the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey hurried over and led me to a bed where she instructed me to set Harry down. Once I placed him on the bed, I handed her the parchment that dad had given me. She gasped upon reading it, before ushering me out of the room. I handed her the bag of Harry's things before she pushed me out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the time I rush back to the common room to grab my things for class since I missed breakfast. When I got there Cedric handed me my schedule as I ran past him into our dorm. I glanced at it before grabbing my things for Transfiguration and Potions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletonuge</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I had all my things I rushed out to the common room where to my great surprise Cedric was waiting for me even though we had Professor McGonagall first and she was by far one of the strictest teachers. I grabbed Cedric's hand and we ran to Transfiguration, making it just before the bell went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cutting it a little close Mr. Riddle and Mr. Diggory." Professor McGonagall says looking at us over her glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Professor. I was helping deal with a situation in the common room this morning and completely lost track of time. Cedric was waiting for me even though he didn't need to." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, take your seats. I expect a full explanation after class." She said turning to the board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After we slid into our seats the class began. Transfiguration went quickly and I stayed back telling Cedric to head to Potions as we all knew my dad's wrath when someone was late. Professor McGonagall waited for the class to empty before turning to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now. Saxon what happened this morning, I noticed that both you and Mr. Potter were missing from breakfast." She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we were all waiting in the common room for Harry and Neville. I decided that it was time to go get them because otherwise we might miss breakfast, when I entered the first-year dorm room. Harry was on the floor shaking and crying, Neville was trying to calm him down and I seemed to be working a little bit. After a little bit of watching I sent Neville to go tell the others to go eat and to ask either Cedric or Percy to send my dad to come help me. Once Neville left, I managed to calm Harry down enough that I could hopefully help him. I didn't know what was wrong so I decided it would probably be safest if I put him to sleep. I did that and then raced to my own room to grab some potions for when my dad got there. When he arrived, I led him to Harry, and he did some test before telling me to take him to the hospital wing and that he needed to go speak with the Headmaster. So that's what I did, and when Madam Pomfrey ushered me out I looked at the time only to see that I'd missed breakfast and needed to hurry so that I wouldn't be late for class. When I got to the common room, Cedric was there with my schedule. I raced to my room grabbed my stuff and then dragged Cedric here. Even though he should have just come himself after he gave me my schedule." I told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. That's definitely something good to know. Next time make sure Severus tells whoever your first teacher is that you might be late. Now hurry off to your next class." She tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rush out of her classroom and past a group of first year Gryffindors. One of them trips me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oops." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look up and see who it is, only to glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Your brothers won't be happy when they hear me tell them about this Ronald.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I push my self up before rushing down to the dungeons. Class had already started making me late, so I quietly snuck into the classroom and sat down next to Fred. Looking up at the board I saw what we were making, this would be easy. I set up my cauldron and got to work. Fred and I finished at about the same time and handed them in. When we sat back down Fred pulled out a piece of parchment, since we all knew my dad hated people having side conversations in his class. He scribbled something on it before sliding it over to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why were you late? And how did you manage to not get a lecture from your dad? He literally lectures everyone if they're late, but today he has barely said anything other than snapping at us that the instructions were on the board and to get started.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After reading that I knew I needed to speak to dad and see what's going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was late because Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with me. I would have made it on time if it wasn't for your stupid brother. As for my dad I'll need to speak with him to find out what's happening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slid the parchment back over to Fred who looked pissed before scribbling something down again and sliding it back to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What did Ronald do now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quietly chuckled before writing my reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He tripped me while I was rushing out of McGonagall's classroom. All he said was 'oops'. I glared at him. What do you plan to do to him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I handed it back. However, Fred didn't get the chance to reply as the bell rang, signalling the end of class and beginning of lunch. I waited for everyone else to leave before approaching my dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, what's going on. Even Fred Weasley noticed that something was off today." I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's to do with Harry Potter. The child is being abused by his muggle relatives; the Headmaster knows this but won't do anything about it. I'm wondering if he's planning something like he was with Tom. Now that I think about it though, I don't remember the Potter's will ever being read. I'll have to go see the ministry; they should have a copy of it." Dad explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains his behaviour this morning. What do you suppose the will is going to say?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. But I doubt Lily would have let her son go to her magic hating sister." He replied. "You should head to lunch seeing as you missed breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded my head not wanting to argue with my dad. Leaving the room, I headed straight to the great hall for lunch. I sat down with the Weasley Twins and listened to them scheming something that they planned on doing to their brother, surprisingly Percy added in every once in awhile. While they talked, I formed my own plan to get revenge on their brother, it was Percy that noticed the look on my face and moved away a little. The twins didn't notice, which was a good thing because the next moment Ronald's hair turned from bright red to an ugly green. I watched as those around him started to snicker and a few even started to laugh. Some other people also started laughing, as lunch continued most of the hall was either laughing or snickering. When lunch was over Ronald had finally figured out what happened and came marching over to the Slytherin table and up to my brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fix this now Riddle. I know it was you." He yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea what you're talking about." My brother responded trying to hold back a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fix my hair this instant." Ronald yelled backing my brother against the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't fix something I didn't do." Alex yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ronald slapped him, yelling for my brother to fix his hair. When my brother repeated that he couldn't fix something that he didn't do, Ronald punched him in the face. <b>Okay, that's enough. I won't stand for you using my brother as a punching bag.</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ronald got ready to strike again, I walked over and grabbed his arm, forcing him away from my brother and pushing him against a wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touch my brother again and it will be more than just your hair next time." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly undo what I did to his hair and then shove him away from us. He scampers away like the coward I know he is, once he's gone, I turn to my brother. He's sitting on the bench clutching his nose. Still furious, I try to calm myself down before walking over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex, can I see what I can do?" I ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mumbles out a 'Yeah', I point my wand at his nose and whisper excpicy. A crack happens and he moves his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your welcome. I'm sorry he did that to you if I had known how he would have reacted I wouldn't have done it. Now let's go to class." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and heads for the dungeons while I head to charms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached Charms and was greeted by Cedric. The pair of us quickly walked in and were greeted by an overly cheerful Professor Flitwick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, boys." He said as we took our seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cringed knowing exactly which charm we were starting today. Luckily, the class went quickly, Cedric managed the charm and so did I. When we left the class, we split up. Cedric heading to Potions while I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the twins. We arrived and the charm had finally worn off, I scowled, and the twins laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awe. Does the poor little Heir of Slytherin not like being cheerful?" They cooed at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I playfully hit both of them as we entered the classroom, making all of us laugh as we took our seats. Defense went by quickly; however, I was bored out of my mind with the Professor's obviously fake stutter. When class ended the twins and I couldn't wait to leave. We rushed out of the classroom and headed for the library where Lee, Cedric and Percy were all waiting for us. The six of us sat and talked, we worked on our homework with Percy helping us since he was a couple years ahead of us. We had just finished up our homework and getting ready to head to dinner when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked and saw Harry standing there, I waved the others on and gestured for Harry to have a seat. He sat down and looked around before talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, for this morning. I got my schedule and headed to class straight from the hospital wing. Neville shared his textbook with me in Charms and Hermione shared with me in Transfiguration. I grabbed my own after lunch but thanked the others for their help this morning. Neville gave me a big hug when he saw me, I guess I scared him a little." He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your welcome Harry. Like I said in my note I left you, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I've got to ask though, how was Potions with Professor Snape this afternoon?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's Professor Snape? We had Professor McGonagall; however, she did say she was only there because the regular Professor was dealing with some personal matters." He told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, I hope you enjoy potions. I know it's one of my favorite classes but then again it's taught by my dad." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and I talked a little longer before I insisted that we head for dinner. When we got there, we split up heading to our respective tables. After dinner was over, I headed back to the common room with my brother and Percy. Cedric, Hermione, Neville, and Harry joining us a little bit later. All of us sat and talked for a bit before we all said good night and headed to our rooms. When Cedric and I got to our room I just climbed onto my bed before breaking down due to what I had learned today. Cedric tried to comfort me, and it kind of helped. He calmed me down a little bit. We sat there for a while before I just fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, I woke up and found that Cedric had tucked me into my blankets. I got up and changed then went into the common room, Cedric was already up. I walked over and hugged him as a way of thanks for the night before. The two of us talked and laughed while we waited for the other to join us so we could head down for breakfast. Percy was the first to join us, followed shortly by Hermione, then the boys came. Once everyone was there, we left for the great hall.<br/>The weeks flew by and it was now October, Cedric and I's birthdays were coming up quickly. I was making plans with the twins and Percy to figure out what we should do. My dad's mood hadn't improved much but I could tell that he was working on something. As the days continued to pass, I grew more and more anxious. We had come up with the perfect plan and were about to execute it. The common room had been decorated and we had Lee distracting Cedric as we finished up. Lee and Cedric showed up right on time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday Cedric!" We all cheered when he came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed up for a while before the twins and Lee retreated to their room for the night. The rest of us following soon after. When Cedric and I made it to our room, I pulled him into a hug and whisper 'happy birthday Cedric'. He hugged me back before pulling away and saying thank you before changing for bed. I went to be happy that night knowing that I had made my best friends’ day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later I woke up to an empty room and a letter sitting on the end of my bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got up and dressed before grabbing the letter and sitting down to read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Saxon,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>With the help of our friends and your dad, I've set up a special surprise for you. Follow my clues to find me.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The first clue is: you'll find me amongst the shelves</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Good luck,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cedric</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Well... amongst the shelves can only mean one of two places... my dad's classroom or the library. I highly doubt they would have used the potions lab so let's check the library first.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up I head out of the dorm and the common room. Heading straight for the library, where I look around in the spaces, we usually study. Looking in the back I finally spot them. The next clue is with Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Percy." I say sneaking up on him while he's reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Saxon. Where did you just come from?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The dorms." I reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, then this is for you." He hands me an envelope before closing his book and walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit down and read the next note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Saxon,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>Good job finding Percy. Now for the next clue.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>We love to prank and have some fun, but where is it that we get our supplies?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cedric</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Zonko's? Why is he sending me into Hogsmeade?</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stick this note into my pocket with the last one and head for the grounds. I race past a confused Professor McGonagall and into the town that's not far from the school. When I get there, I stop at Zonko's where I find the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fred, George!" I call as I walk closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Saxon. Did you just come from Percy?" They asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head and they hand me an envelope. Opening the envelope, I read the next note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Saxon,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>To satisfy your sweet tooth all you need to do is look next door. Find the last clue and then follow its instructions.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cedric</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fold this note up and stick it in my pocket with the other ones. As I leave the shop the twins follow me. We head to honeydukes, waiting for us is Lee. He smiles before talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon. Cedric wants you to use this money to buy something before I give you the last note." He says handing me some galleons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take them and buy a few chocolate frogs and some sugar quills before rejoining the other three. When I get back to them Lee hands me an envelope before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Saxon,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>You have completed the scavenger hunt. Now I must ask that you trust the twins because they are a critical part of what's happening next.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'll see you in a bit,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cedric</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put the note with all the others before turning to the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Saxon, put this on." Fred tells me holding out a blind fold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grab it and put it on. "Just so you know, any funny business and I won't hesitate to hex you." I tell them once it's on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Cedric and your dad have already threatened us with that. So, we can wait a few days to give you your birthday prank." They tell me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel them each grab one of my arms and lead me off somewhere. We walk for quite some time before I feel them both let go of me and their presences disappear. I just stand there knowing that something else is probably going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone else comes over and starts leading me. I can tell it's only one person, but I can't tell who it is. They lead me a bit farther before we stop again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Saxon. You can remove the blind fold, and then go through the door in front of you." My dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remove it and give my dad a hug. "Thank you." I whisper before turning back to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a deep breath before opening it and walking in. The room that I walk into is absolutely beautiful. I look around for a bit at all the decorations, and then my eyes fall on another envelope sitting on a table in the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Saxon,</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <em>I've been planning this since the beginning of the year. I hope you like it, but now there's just one more thing for you to do. There should be another door other than the one you entered through. I want you to walk through it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cedric</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I set the note down and look around the room again. On the far side, opposite the door I came in through is another door. I walk up to it and open it. Walking through, I get tackled in a hug. Looking down I see my younger sister; she looks up at me with a big grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday, Brother." She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Skyler." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls away and drags me into the room. My father comes over and gives me a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday, Son." He says. "Now be nice when you get over to Cedric. I've already agreed." He tells me shooing me to the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look up and see Cedric standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. I walk over to him with a smile on my face. He smiles at me before holding the flowers out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday, Saxon. Did you enjoy what I set up?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I did. Thank you." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leads me over to a place to sit down. We sit and talk for a little bit, before I approach what my father had told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Saxon?" He replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I was with my father, he mentioned that I needed to be nice and he already agreed to something. I'm just wondering what it is that he agreed to." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. I-" he blushes. "I asked your father if it was okay for me to court you. I understand if you say no, we are rather good friends and I wouldn't want my feelings to get in the way of what we already have." He explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at Cedric, shocked that he actually had the guts to ask my father. I mean, I was planning to ask his next year. Cedric looks away from me and at the ground. Realizing I was taking too long to answer him, I pull him into a hug and whisper in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric, your feelings could never get in the way. I feel the same and was actually planning to ask your father next year. I will happily accept your courtship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. We sit like that for a while before someone clears their throat. Turning around my father and my dad were both standing there with smiles on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, Cedric. Take good care of our son, if you hurt him in anyway then I'm sure my husband would have no problem making your life in his class harder than it already is." My father says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir. I understand and I wouldn't dream of hurting Saxon. I've seen what he's capable of and I have no doubt that Professor Snape would have no problem making his class more of a problem than it is." Cedric replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean that I'll make it any easier either." Dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric nods. My parents leave us and take my sister with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Merlin. Your parents hate me." Cedric says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, they don't. They just don't want to see me hurt, that's all." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sit there for a while and just talk. Finally, we get up when it's time for dinner. We head down to the great hall with our hands intertwined, only letting go when we reach the doors and have to head to our separate tables. I sit down at the table with a goofy smile on my face, the twins share a quick look before they start questioning me. I place my hand up to stop them and just say one word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They squeal before turning to Gemma and explaining what happened. She smiles at me and congratulates me before wishing me a happy birthday. The four of us talk with Percy joining us eventually. Once dinner is over, Percy and I head towards the common room. Percy goes inside ahead of me since I wanted to wait for Cedric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Percy disappears inside the portrait starts asking questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, why are you so happy?" Salazar asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because someone asked me to court them and I said yes." I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? And who was this, my dear?" Helga asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... you'll see when they get here." I responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all sigh but wait quietly after that. Shortly after Cedric comes around the corner, he smiles at me. The portrait starts talking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! I see the pair of them are following us." Helga says excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush and hide behind Cedric since he's a little bit taller than me. Cedric chuckles before replying to the portrait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Helga?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Salazar and I were quite close, after we founded the school Rowena and Godric started courting. A short while after they did, Salazar asked for my hand in courtship. We courted for a while before he proposed, the two of us got married shortly after Rowena and Godric did. The four of us continued to run the school and eventually we each had children to run around the castle with the students." Helga explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, I guess we are. Anyway, I think Saxon is tired from the event that I gave him today. Goodnight Founders." Cedric said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led me into the common room and into our dorm room. I gave him a big hug before turning to get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, for today Cedric. It was amazing." I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your welcome Saxon. I'm glad you liked it." He responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Cedric." I tell him climbing into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Saxon." He says.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weeks seemed to fly by, it was finally October 31st. A day I enjoyed but also a day that had a strong impact on my family. On this day in 1981 my father had gone over to visit with some of the family’s close friends and some of his best spies other than dad. He went over to the Potters and talked with them, of course they gave him the same information that dad had given him. After they finished talking business the visit turned into a social one, that is until an unexpected visitor showed up. Headmaster Dumbledore arrived at the Potter household, that's where the true story ends, and Dumbledore's lies begin. Supposedly my father is a raving lunatic who went there to kill the Potters, but his own spell backfired and killed him. That's obviously not true as I've grown up in a loving home with both my parents. You see, my parents are both creatures and they're bonded so the killing curse (which is supposedly what killed him,) wouldn't have done anything. However, that's only due to the type of creature he is, my father is part Dementor and part Veela. It's the Dementor part that makes it so he can't die, and in turn since he's bonded to dad, dad can't die either. Dad like father is also a creature that can't die from the killing curse, dad is a vampire. Not that the Headmaster knows, I'm sure he would treat dad much worse if he knew that he was a vampire.<br/>Anyway back on topic. Apparently, it was the Headmaster that had actually done the killing not that anyone would believe me if I told them the truth. <b>I should check in with Harry and make sure he's okay. I'm sure today is just as painful for him as it is for me and Dad. Dad lost his best friend that day.</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I head out of my room and start looking for Harry. I don't find him in the common room, so I leave it be for now. However, I do find my brother, so I give him a quick hug before we head to breakfast. I barely touch my food. Pushing it around on my plate more than eating. Some of the older Slytherin's looked at me with pity realizing what day it was. I ignored them, as they obviously didn't know that this was all just an act that needed to be played for the Headmaster. I could see that Dad was playing a remarkably similar act as I was. <b>I feel bad for the first years... Dad is going to be in such a sour mood.</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was in a sour mood for most of the day. The twins tried to lighten the mood with their pranks, but it didn't help. Cedric has also noticed my sour mood and at lunch he had joined us at the Slytherin table, Lee also came and joined us. They managed to cheer me up a little bit through out lunch, but my mood plummeted again once we got to class. For whatever reason classes just seemed to drag on forever. I was so relieved when the bell went to signal dinner was starting. The hall was expertly decorated for Hallowe'en, floating jack-o-lanterns, streamers, bats, you name it, it was probably there. I smiled for the first time that day when I sat down at my table, that smile quickly fell when I looked around and didn't see Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Glancing around I stood back up and walked over to the Eagles table, finding one of her fellow first years I started asking questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, do you know where Hermione Granger is?" I asked the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something happened after class. The last I saw her she was in the bathroom crying and wouldn't come out." The girl replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Thank you." I tell her giving a small smile before going back to my table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back at my table I start to worry about the girl. Sure, I haven't known her awfully long, but all of the new heirs are like younger siblings to me. The feast gets underway and chatter starts up. Eventually Professor Quirrell came running in and said something about a troll before fainting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students start panicking before the Headmaster stands up and directs everyone to the common rooms. All the heirs are told to go with their houses to the house common room where we would be safer due to numbers. I watched as Harry had slipped away from the other Gryffindors, being careful (because I know how dad worries) I slip away from the other Slytherins and follow behind Harry as he rushed off towards where I had been told Hermione was. I could smell the foul odor that told me the troll was nearby, when Harry entered the bathroom I followed silently and stood in a dark corner. The sight that greeted me matched the Oder that greeted me in the corridor, there in the middle of the bathroom was a fully-grown mountain troll. I pulled my wand out prepared to intervene if necessary, I could tell that Hogwarts herself was thinking that we should do something. Looking around the room I saw different things that could be useful. Running scenarios through my mind I tried to form a plan. Just as the plan started forming the troll swung at the stalls, Harry yelled for Hermione to duck and that's when things began to go wrong. Hermione just barely missed getting hit by the troll's club, and all the stalls had been broken. Feeling like Hogwarts was telling me something was amiss elsewhere in the castle, I gave her a direct order that no harm was to be allowed to come to these first years before slipping away to go have a look around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Saxon's POV</span>
</p>
<p>As I left, I could feel Hogwarts follow my order and protect those that I wasn't able to see but knew would possibly be in danger. I slowly snuck around the castle following the feeling I was getting, as I followed it, I found myself walking towards the third-floor corridor. <strong>This is the place that the Headmaster said was off limits at the beginning of the year.</strong></p>
<p>I continue to follow my instincts and go down the corridor until I come to a door that's locked. My curiosity getting the best of me, I unlock the door and head in. When I turn away from closing the door, I find myself face to face with one of Hagrid's creatures. Looking at me from where it was sitting was Hagrid's Cerberus, Fluffy. Fluffy whined at me so I stepped forwards and started petting him. As I was petting one of the heads a different one started whining towards the door. I got the hint and ducked into the shadows. Just as I settled into the shadows, I heard voices outside the door. I recognized both of them immediately, my dad and Professor Quirrell were arguing. They argued for a few minutes before one of them left, the door then flew open and in came my dad. Fluffy growled at him and went to bite, but I stepped in the way and Fluffy backed away.</p>
<p>"Saxon! What are you doing here? This area is forbidden for a reason this year." My dad said.</p>
<p>"I'm well aware. I figured as much when I came face to face with one of Hagrid's dogs. As for why I'm here, Hogwarts led me here." I told him.</p>
<p>"Well, next time leave before anyone finds you. Why did the dog back off once you stepped out?" Dad asked.</p>
<p>"I- well... it's hard to explain." I told dad.</p>
<p>"You will explain, but not here. It isn't safe, come to my office in half an hour. I've got to go find the troll now with the other staff." He said turning away to leave.</p>
<p>"I found that too. It's on the second floor in the girls bathroom. Potter went to find Granger because she wasn't at the feast and he overheard one of the other Ravenclaws tell me she was in the bathroom crying. I followed him to make sure that they both were safe." I admitted.</p>
<p>"We will talk about all of this later. Head to the common room, I will call for you once I'm in my office. And I will also let your brother know when it is safe to head back to your own common room." He said leaving me.</p>
<p>I turned to Fluffy and gave him a few more pets before leaving. I quietly walked down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. When I entered, I got grabbed by two sets of hands and dragged over to a corner. They let me go and when I looked at who I was with I blinked a few times before smiling. I was surrounded by the Weasleys, Gemma and my brother. They all looked concerned, but it was Percy that spoke first.</p>
<p>"Saxon, where did you go? I noticed you snuck away when we left the great hall but figured you knew what you were doing so, I didn't say anything." He said quietly.</p>
<p>"I had somethings to do." I lied.</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Fred asks.</p>
<p>"Yes." I state.</p>
<p>We talk for a little while before a note appears in front of me. I grab it and look it over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Saxon,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It is safe for you and your brother to go back to your dorms as well as everyone else. However, I still wish to see you in my office.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dad</em>
</p>
<p>I sigh before telling everyone else that I was sitting with. After I tell them I ask that they spread the word while I head to the Professors office. All of them nod before we all get up, me heading out, them going and telling everyone else. I leave the Slytherin common room and head down the corridor to my dad's office. When I get there, I knock on the door and wait. After he calls 'come in' I enter and close the door. My dad is sitting behind his desk, I sit in one of the seats opposite him.</p>
<p>"So, Saxon. What was with the dog?" My dad asks.</p>
<p>"His name is Fluffy. He's one of Hagrid's creatures. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but he seems to like me, he always has. I'm almost wondering if maybe he could possibly be my familiar. You know like how Father has Nagini. I haven't tried talking to Fluffy yet so I'm not sure. But tonight, was not my first run in with him." I explain.</p>
<p>"I see. Well until the year is over, I don't want to be catching you in that corridor or hearing about one of the other professors catching you there, so please be careful. Or just don't go down there." Dad says.</p>
<p>"I'll try my best." I tell him.</p>
<p>"Now, I have other matters I wanted to talk with you about." He tells me after a quick nod.</p>
<p>"Okay. What would those be?" I ask.</p>
<p>"The Major one would be Harry Potter. I wanted your opinion before I spoke with him or Alex. I've already spoken to your Father and the two of us have talked about it a lot. How would you feel if we adopted Harry and he became another sibling for you, Alex and Skyler?" My dad asked.</p>
<p>"I have no objections. I already see all the first year Heirs as younger siblings anyway and only one of them is actually related to me." I tell him.</p>
<p>"Okay. I will talk to Alex and Skyler before I ask Harry if he would even want something like this. I've seen how close Harry is with Alex and all his friends, even though Harry is a Gryffindor. I would almost say that they are closer than you and your friends are." Dad says.</p>
<p>"Well, if that's all then I should probably get going." I tell him.</p>
<p>"Of course. But I must warn you, Harry has been through a lot so be careful with him and keep him safe like you did tonight." My dad says.</p>
<p>I nod my head before disappearing from his office and making my way back towards the dorm. When I get there I'm quickly pulled into a hug by Cedric. The two of us head to our room and talk quietly before we head to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what happened on Hallowe'en Hermione grew closer to Harry, Alex and all their friends. She even started joining us with Harry at the Slytherin table occasionally, for meals. It was nice to see all of them so carefree, that's what they deserve not some war that the crazy Headmaster is pushing for. My father will agree to the war, but he hates shedding magical blood, it's the Headmaster that painted him as the crazy evil muggle and muggle-born hater. Sure, he holds a grudge against muggles but that's because of what his father did, and what his mates’ father did. The Headmaster was watching Harry with a close eye, he was watching him the entire time he was at the Slytherin table with us. How do I know this? Because every time I looked up at the head table, he was looking at us. The twins glanced over at me and then up at the head table before scowling. They give me a look that says we need to talk; I nod in response. After dinner, the three of us head to the library and find a quiet place in the back where we can talk and do our homework. As we start on our homework the twins begin their questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Saxon. What's with the Headmaster and watching your brother and his friends?" Fred asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a slight idea. However, for now I would like to hope I'm wrong." I reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what's this brilliant idea of yours?" George asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. I'll explain but you two have to swear that you won't repeat a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Well unless I tell you that they already know." I tell them placing my quill that I had been writing with down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We promise. Besides if you are telling us this and saying we can't repeat it... we remember what you did to Ronald and we don't really want that turned on us." They say after a quick glance at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Well it all starts with the first years. The first morning of term, me and the other heirs were waiting for two more people to join us in our common room so that we could head to breakfast. We talked and after a little bit I decided to go get them, the scene I found shocked me. Once I came to my senses, I took control of the situation and sent one of the boys to go tell the others to head to breakfast and to ask one of the older years to tell my dad to come to me. After my dad came it was determined that I needed to take the other boy to the hospital wing. Anyway, none of that really matters. What I need to tell you is that I fear that the Headmaster is trying to plot another war. My family wants nothing to do with it, but the stupid Headmaster has painted my father as the evil one. I fear that he is going to try and use my god brother to 'defeat' my father. As for my god brother, his growing up has been awful. He was severely abused and with the way my dad acted when he found out I'm going to assume that the Headmaster had everyone believing that he was treated like royalty, in fact I know he did." I tell them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look at me in shock but can't really seem to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dad is working on getting custody over my god brother. All of my family wants to protect him, we can only do so much here. Especially since he's from a different house, but if we can get custody over him then we can protect him better than we can here." I tell them picking my quill back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we going to get to know who your god brother is?" Fred asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not until we know that he's in our custody. Dad didn't want me telling anyone about him but, he also knew that I'd probably end up telling all my closest friends once we have him away from the Headmaster." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Sometimes I wish I wasn't left-handed...</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glance down at my assignment and scowl. It was all smudged up because of my hand dragging across to parchment when I write. The twins laugh before they offer me a bottle of quick-dry ink. I thank them before waving my wand and fixing what I had already written. Finishing the essay from Transfiguration I look at the bottle of ink that the twins had given me, only to notice that it was my ink to start with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, which one of you idiots decided it was a good idea to switch my ink around?" I asked looking across the table at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do yo- uh oh. Georgie, he's onto us. We gotta get outta here." Fred said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Freddie. Let's pack our things and run." George replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them packed their things and bolted out of the library. I packed up my stuff and quietly walked out of the library and to my common room, chuckling once I left the library. Getting back to the common room I found Cedric, my brother and Harry all sitting in one spot talking and Percy talking with Hermione in another. Looking around I didn't see Neville, so I decided to stop by the first years room before, I went to mine to put my things away. In the first-year dorm I saw Neville sitting on his bed looking blankly at the wall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it might help if I were to talk to him, I walk into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Neville. Everything alright?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking about classes and which ones I'm more interested in." He replied shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Well if you ever want to sit down and talk or need help with anything just let me know." I tell him as I turn to leave him to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually. Saxon, there's something I want to talk with you about." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, just give me a couple minutes to go put my bag away." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Thank you." He says as I leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk quickly to my room and drop my bag on my bed before walking back to the first-year dorm. When I enter, I close the door before pulling one of the desk chairs over to Neville's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask about what happened on the first day with Harry. I know that he doesn't like to talk about it, and I thought maybe you would know something. It's just been something that I can't stop thinking about." He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, I don't know much about it myself and what I do know, I think you should let Harry tell you. It's not a very pleasant conversation to have, but I'm sure that once he gets some help and away from the situation, he's in. Then he will be more willing to talk about it." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll just wait then." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything else on your mind, Neville?" I ask noticing the look on his face as being similar to one I have when I've got more, I want to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, Yeah. You seem to know a lot about potions, is it possible that you could help me. I don't want to keep failing when we make them in class and then having Professor Snape yell at me again." He says a bit quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Certainly. Now what potion is it that seems to be the problem?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville explains how he hasn't been able to make even the simplest of potions the entire year so far. That strikes me as odd, but only being a third year there isn't much I can do to see if there's anything wrong with him. So, for the next couple of hours I sit in there with Neville and help him with being able to brew a few different potions. At first, I help him but once I think he's got it, I test him by letting him make it himself. It takes a couple of tries, but he eventually manages to make the cure for boils which was the first potion that dad would have had them make for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neville, put some of that into a vile and I'll take it over to Professor Snape for you." I tell him knowing just how afraid of my dad he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had been talking while working on his potions ability and I had gotten to know quite a bit about his home life. I had told him a little about mine but left out the fact that Professor Snape was my dad. He nodded and filled one of his viles before handing it to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I think this is definitely a good start, and we can always work on this every evening. That is if you'd like." I tell him pocketing the potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'd like that. Maybe then I'll be able to do this in class some time." He tells me smiling as he cleans up His equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, and maybe I can convince Professor Snape to let us use the potions classroom occasionally. That way you can get used to the setting." I say standing up and getting ready to head to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Thank you for this Saxon." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and leave. I get to the common room and see that the other first years were starting to head to their dorms. Cedric comes over as I continue towards the portrait hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going Saxon? It's almost curfew." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to see my dad. It's something that I don't think should wait." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, just be careful." He says pulling me into a quick hug before letting me go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and head out the door, once I'm in the corridor I take of at a brisk walk so that I make it to dad's office before I should be in my common room. When I get to his door I knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in Saxon." He says from inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, I need to speak with you about one of the first year Hufflepuffs." I tell him taking a seat across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" He asks looking up form someone's essay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because. He's from my common room and he managed to brew this tonight. I was helping him, but I had asked him to brew this himself after I had given him a few tips and pointers on a few different tries before this one." I tell him pulling out Neville's potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad looks at it before raising an eyebrow. "And who was this first year?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neville Longbottom. I also got talking with him and while he's grown up with family that cares for him, he was never taught anything. He's been extremely nervous ever since he got his letter. He lives with his grandmother because both his parents were tortured to insanity, he's afraid of what could happen to him or anyone that he gets close to." I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, that one. He's a complete dunderhead in class. Are you sure that you didn't brew this?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm positive. Dad, I'm fine with tutoring him if it means that he's able to pass your class. In fact, I was wondering if maybe we could use your classroom so that he can get used to the setting and maybe then he won't be such a 'dunderhead' in your class. He's actually quite smart when it comes to the plants that go into potions and once, I explained how Herbology can actually help with Potions he seemed to understand everything a bit better." I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. You may tutor him, and you have access to my classroom. Now I would like to ask you something." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, what is it?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What would you think if we asked Harry to come to the manor for Yule, your father and I have talked, and we have asked your siblings. They are both fine with gaining another sibling, and Alex was actually the one to suggest asking him. I just wanted your opinion, that and Tom and I were thinking about asking him about the adoption on Christmas." Dad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Tell Alex to ask him. Anyway, I should be getting back to the common room." I say standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Goodnight Saxon. Oh, can you let Longbottom know that his potion earns him an E. I'd like you to keep working through the potions, I'm sure you remember the order they belong in." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I remember. I'll let him know in the morning, I bet he's already in bed or he's at least getting ready for bed." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I left shortly after that with a note in case I ran into anyone on my way back to the common room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... This chapter is a little shorter than the rest. I try to keep them all around the same length but occasionally there will be chapters that I just can't make the same length as the rest. This was one of them but I think the rest are all about the same. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I might post the rest within the next few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, I didn't need to use the note from dad since the corridors were empty due to how close it was to curfew. Arriving back at the dorms I find my brother sitting in the common room, seeing as I haven't spent much time with him, I decide to go sit with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Alex." I say approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Hey Saxon." He mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know I haven't spent much time with you so far this year, but I hope you can understand why I've been so busy. I've been helping a few of your friends with some problems. You already know about Harry and what I've been doing there, but I've also began helping Neville with his class work. Mainly potions. I hope you don't mind, and you don't think I've forgotten about you, I'll never forget. Ever since you first disappeared, I was so worried about you. For a while I thought that you might reject me and Dad, but from what I've seen you haven't. I'm glad to have you back and I'm sure Skyler will be extremely happy to see you again when we go home for Yule." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over at me and nods. "I'm sure she will be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex, as I've told Harry and Neville. If you ever need help or want to talk, I'm here to help or listen whatever you need." I smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks. But maybe another time." He replies before standing and walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Alex?" I call after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around and comes back. "What?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget to ask Harry if he would like to come over for Yule. Father and Dad are both looking forward to having him." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods before walking off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh before getting up and heading to my own dorm. When I enter Cedric looks up from whatever he's working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon? Is everything alright?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head before climbing into bed and closing the curtains.<br/><b>What is going on with my brother? He was never this quiet and he used to love asking me questions about anything and everything...</b></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weeks remaining before Yule break seemed to fly by, all my concerns for my brother drifted to the back of my mind. Cedric and I were both in our dorm packing to leave for the Yule holidays the next day. Luckily, we had the day free from classes as the teachers who were leaving also needed the time to get ready to leave. I finished my packing and so did Cedric so the two of us decided to spend some time together, just the two of us since we haven't really had many chances to do so with both of us being so busy. Him with Quidditch and me with tutoring Neville. Neither of us minded however, we did miss the time we used to spend together. It was decided, we would spend the rest of our last day together for the next two weeks with each other. Both of us got dressed in something warm before heading outside to join the twins in some snowy fun. The four of us had a blast making snow forts, snow wizards, and eventually an epic snowball fight before heading inside for lunch and to warm up. After lunch, the twins asked if we wanted to head back outside for the rest of the day, to which Cedric and I both politely declined. We already had other plans that involved the library and then maybe the common room depending on how long it took us in the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Maybe today would be the perfect time to show Cedric the chamber...</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake the thought away for now as we head to the library. When we get there, I see Hermione, Harry, Alex, and surprisingly Neville all huddled together with books spread around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>What are those four up to? They better be staying out of trouble.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We left them be thinking what kind of trouble could first years possibly get into in the library. Cedric and I finished up our homework that had been assigned for over the break before I asked him a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric, how much do you trust me?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed a little startled, "I trust you a lot. In fact, I'd say I would trust you with my life if we were older." He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, "good. I have something I would like to show you but first I had to ask." I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay? What is it?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not exactly a what rather than a where." I replied standing up. "Follow me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric stood and I grabbed his hand before leading him out of the library and to Myrtle's bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon. We can't go in there, it's a girl’s bathroom." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An unused girls bathroom. And we have to, at least for now." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of us walked in and Myrtle came out to see who was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it's you. I haven't seen you in a while, I was wondering when you would stop by again. I see you've brought a friend this time." She says smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush a little before answering. "Hello Myrtle. Yes, it has been a while, but I'll try to start coming more often. As for my friend, this is Cedric Diggory. The other Heir in my year, I'm taking him down to show him around." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, have fun." She says before flying closer, "but not too much fun." She whispers before floating back and winking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My blush gets darker and I turn away pulling Cedric over towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Open."</span>
  </span>
  <span> I command it. Once it opens, I give a couple more commands, <span class="u">"lights and stairs."</span>. After the stairs appear and the lights turn on, I pull Cedric with me before closing the entrance behind us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon? What is this place?" Cedric asks as we walk down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the Chamber of Secrets. It belonged to Salazar, I found it before first year. I've been debating who to take down here and I thought that perhaps you should be the first person. Since you are my counterpart when it comes to Heirs by year. I also wanted you to meet Speranza, she was Salazar's familiar." I explained.<br/>We reached the bottom of the stairs and I led him through the tunnel that leads into the chamber itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Speranza. I'm back, and I've brought a friend I'd like you to meet."</span>
  </span>
  <span> I called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The basilisk comes out from the back rooms. Cedric and I both bow when she arrives knowing it's the respect that the familiar deserves. I look up slightly and see a small bundle of black and white fur coming running out to come see who's here. Blake doesn't stop, instead he plows right into Cedric knocking him to the floor. Speranza nudges me to stand, and the two of us watch whatever is happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't been out to see me and the others in ages Cedric. We thought you had died or something." The little Badger whines at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Blake. It's just that this year has been so busy for me. I'll try to make it out more often once I get back from the Yule break. How does that sound." Cedric says petting the creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds perfect. I'll let the others know." The badger replies before jumping off Cedric and racing around a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see that you have brought the other Heir from your year." Speranza says, surprising me with English.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can speak English!" I exclaim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes child. However, there hasn't been much need for it before today. I'm just glad that you have found someone you trust enough to show them to me." The snake replies. <span class="u">"He seems nice. And the bond the two of you share doesn't surprise me, it's just like the bond that Salazar shared with Helga. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you ended up together some day."</span> She hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My face grew warm and I decided to go hid in the library away from the embarrassing snake. I could hear her laughing as I left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I fled to Salazar's library, I could hear Speranza laughing but it soon turned to quite conversation between her and Cedric. Once I got into the library, I grabbed one of the potions books before hiding in a corner. Not long after I started reading did, I hear Cedric enter the library. Cedric wandered around a little bit before he came across my hiding place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon? Are you alright?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly did Speranza say to you?" He asked sitting beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She explained that she hadn't seen a bond like what we share since Salazar and Helga. And then she went on about how she wouldn't be surprised if we ended up together eventually. She's more embarrassing than Father is." I tell him before hiding my face with the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Saxon. Don't be embarrassed. If she said that then she's praising you, I've done some research and found out that Salazar and Helga shared one of the rarest types of bonds. If she said she hadn't seen a bond like what we have since them, then she's probably happy. In fact, during my research Helga and Salazar were the last recorded account of this bond. Most thought it was a one off, but obviously it's not." Cedric started rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric. What bond is it?" I asked to hopefully point his rambling in a direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... there wasn't much I could find in the schools library about it. In fact, what I did find wasn't very helpful and didn't give it any sort of name, I was actually wanting to ask you if you would like to help me look through here, or give me permission to look through here." He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I'll help. Mostly because a good portion of these books are written in parsletongue so you wouldn't be able to read them. However, there is a section of this library that I almost think might have belonged to Helga rather than Salazar." I tell him pulling him up and over to the section that's in English.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I leave Cedric there while I dive deeper into the library. Thinking that if anything the answers to my questions might be in one of Salazar's personal books. Ones that he himself wrote, journals of sorts. Grabbing all those books as well as any parsle books about bonds, I head back over to Cedric only to find him with his own stack of books and his nose already in one. I put my books down before starting with the parsle books hoping the answer might be in one of them. Quickly finding out that these books only spoke of bonds between master and their familiar. I sent them away but held onto one so that I could read about it later and determine if Fluffy was my familiar or not. After setting it aside I grabbed one of the journals.<br/>The first few were all in English but didn't really talk about what we were looking for, so I sent them back to their shelves as well. Grabbing on of the last few I had, opening it I find it's written in parsletongue. Reading through it I find that it's a book containing information about him and Helga. No wonder he wrote it in parsle, he probably didn't want anyone to know. As I read, I came across exactly what we were looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Reader, </span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <em>Obviously if you are reading this that means you are a descendant of mine. My guess is that you have found someone special and Speranza was making jokes. She does that, loves seeing her master flustered. Don't pay much mind to her. She's just bored, having lived however long it's been since I was there. I can only imagine how boring life would get. Anyway, if that truly is why you are reading this then I suppose I could tell you about the bond I share with my darling Helga. We met when we were young, becoming fast friends. The two of us did almost everything together. Once we met Godric and Rowena, the four of us became close but Helga and I remained even closer. Eventually I managed to convince myself of my love for her and went and asked her father if it was alright for me to court his daughter. He agreed without much thought on the matter, only wishing to make sure his daughter was happy. We courted for years before I proposed marriage to her, she accepted, and we started planning our wedding and bonding ceremony. The ceremony went off without any problems and we were married, however when it came to the bonding... we said our vows and the bonding started. Normally people would glow one of three colours when they bonded with someone, blue to signify a magical bond, red to signify a blood bond, or white to signify a soul bond. However, when Helga and I said the normal bonding vows, we glowed a bright and blinding purple. Some people gasped while others shielded their eyes from the light. When the light finally dimmed the person performing our bonding ceremony gave us a bright smile before saying they would send us a letter explaining what this means. Helga and I forgot about the strange occurrence until we received the letter a few days later.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It went on to tell us that we had formed a magic, soul, and blood bond. The rarest bond ever existing, only having happened once before us. Having been thought a fluke, it was lost to history. The bond itself never had a name but between Helga and I we liked to call it the serpents’ bond. As the bond keeps either from dying from anything but sacrifice. We were overjoyed but of course we kept that a secret from everyone. We thought no one needed to know that we would never die unless by sacrificing ourselves. I don't know if we are still alive when you are reading this, but I have placed a charm on me to let me know when someone reads this. Even if I'm dead the charm will still be there. I also placed a charm that will act as a portkey that can bring you to me if you so choose, however if I am dead it will bring you to my grave. The activation word is 'Serpent'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up from the book and saw Cedric still looking over the books he had grabbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric, it's not going to be in there." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know?" He asks looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I found our answer but the books in parsletongue. I can summarize it for you, then I think we should go speak with my dad." I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." He says closing the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I summarize what was written in here and then explained why I wanted to go see my dad. I wanted to try this portkey and see where it took me, but I needed an emergency portkey to get out of there. Cedric agreed but said he wanted to come too. I nodded and the two of us cleaned up the books before giving Speranza a quick goodbye saying we would come back and visit again. Once we got out of the chamber we quickly hurried down to my dad's office. Knocking on the door we wait. My dad opens it and quickly allows us entrance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we got into my dad's office, I started explaining what had happened and why we were here. He nodded before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, I will agree to this. However, I'm going to give you a portkey home instead of here. Both of you go get your things and then come back. Cedric I'll write your parents and see if you can stay with us for a few days otherwise I'll take you home when I get there tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both nod before heading to our room to get our stuff for the holidays. I give Cedric a hand shrinking his trunk before shrinking mine. Once we've got them in our pockets we head back to my dad's office. I don't even bother with knocking since I knew my dad was expecting us back quickly. When we enter my dad hands me a necklace with the Riddle crest on it. I already know the activation word because I've used this necklace before. Whenever I go over to someone else's house my parents always make sure that I have a way to come home quickly if I need it. Putting the necklace on I thank dad and me and Cedric both grab onto the book. Once I say the activation word the feeling of being whisked away by portkey starts. When we arrive at our destination I look around and see that we are outside an older house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, are you sure you want to do this?" Cedric asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm positive. You didn't have to come with me." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I wanted to. Let's just get this started." Cedric replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and we walk up to the door. Taking a deep breath, I knock. We stand there and wait for a minute before the door opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Salazar, we've got visitors. And one of them is holding your journal." The woman says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well let them in Helga." A voice comes from farther in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, boys. Come on in." The woman Helga tells us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We follow her into the house, and she shows us to the sitting room where there is a man sitting by the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a seat, get comfortable. I'm going to go make some tea. I'll only be a moment." Helga says leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric and I take seats on a sofa across from the man. He looks up and sees the journal I'm holding still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, your one of my descendants then?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I am. My name is Saxon Riddle." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. Riddle... I remember your father. He came to visit once; however, he didn't bring anyone with him. I also haven't seen him since he was a little older than you must be. How is he?" The man asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Father is fine. He found his mate and they have had three children, I'm the oldest." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's nice to know that he found happiness after everything he told me was happening." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it anything to do with his Transfiguration teacher who is now the Headmaster?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, that man is a meddling old fool who needs to be dismissed from his appointment." Salazar says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helga returns to the room carrying a tray with tea and biscuits on it. She sets it down on the table in between us and then sits beside Salazar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, why did you boys come for a visit?" Helga asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We had been down in the chamber when Speranza decided that she wanted to tease us a little. But of course, she did so in parsletongue so I was the only one who could understand her. I disappeared into the library and eventually my friend here came in and I told him what had happened. It was after that that we started looking into bonds. Which is how I came across this book." I said holding up the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. That snake always did have a way of annoying people." Salazar laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we were simply curious as to if what you had written was true. Speranza had told me she hadn't seen a bond like what Cedric, and I share since the two of you." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, everything I've written is true." Salazar tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your friend seems awfully quiet. Is something the matter dear?" Helga asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I'm just processing everything. I never thought that I would end up sitting in a room having tea with two of the founders of Hogwarts let alone the one for my house." Cedric responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which house are you in?" Salazar asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm actually the Heir of Hufflepuff. However, I haven't claimed my place as Heir yet. I might think about doing it soon though, I have a feeling something is about to happen..." Cedric answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. I see what Speranza meant now. And it's more interesting since you are our heirs." Salazar said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Basilisks have a way to see bonds between wizards and witches. So, she must have seen in you what she saw in us. Many creatures that witches and wizards could have an inheritance of also have this ability. It's how most find their mates; however, some creatures use scents instead of auras." Helga explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed and talked for a while before it got late, and we needed to leave. After saying goodbye to Helga and Salazar, I grabbed the necklace and took it off. Holding it between Cedric and I, I said the activation word and we left the cozy house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Saxon's POV</span>
</p>
<p>I closed my eyes as I felt the portkey activate. When I opened them again, Cedric and I were standing in the sitting room of the manor. It only took a moment before my sister came running over.</p>
<p>"Why are you already back? Where are dad and Alex?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I got permission from Dad to leave school grounds to do something. He gave me one of our emergency portkeys so that we would return here instead of having to go back to the school only to be on the train in the morning to come home. Dad is also going to ensure that Alex gets on the train and comes home, Lucius will be meeting him and Draco at the platform because Dad has something else to tend to before he comes home and Father while he can go out in public he just finds it safer to stay here at the manor." I explain.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, that just means I get a little more time with you before Alex comes back." She replies.</p>
<p>"Well, I should go inform Father that we have a guest. At least for tonight, we will find out how long he will be staying when Dad gets home tomorrow. Can you do me a favour Skyler and show Cedric to my room, I'll be up to join you once I'm done talking with Father." I tell my sister before walking out of the room and down the hall.</p>
<p>Once I reach Father's study, I knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Come in, Saxon." My father called.</p>
<p>I open the door and walk in, closing it behind me. My father is sitting behind his desk.</p>
<p>"Father." I say.</p>
<p>"Where's Cedric? Severus said he would be with you." My father asked.</p>
<p>"I asked Skyler to show him up to my room. I have a few questions for you." I explained.</p>
<p>"Alright, what questions do you have?" He asked.</p>
<p>I pulled out the journal. "Why didn't you tell me they were still alive?" I asked.</p>
<p>His eyes went wide when he saw the journal. "I never thought you would find that if I'm being honest. What were you looking for that led you to finding that?" Father asked.</p>
<p>"Speranza was teasing me. She was saying that she hadn't seen a bond like the one Cedric, and I share since Salazar and Helga. When I explained to Cedric, we started looking through the library for information on bonds. That's how I found this. Dad gave us permission to leave and follow the portkey, we sat and talked with Salazar and Helga for a bit before we decided it was getting late and we should probably head home. So, I used one of our 'emergency' portkeys to bring us here." I explain.</p>
<p>"I see. That snake has always enjoyed teasing people. Now, since you know where the chamber is. I want you to promise me something." Father says.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Promise me that you won't show the chamber to your siblings until you are in your last year. That will put Alex in fifth year and Skyler in fourth." Father says.</p>
<p>"Okay. I was just going to see if they could find it themselves." I explained,</p>
<p>"but if you want me to show them then yeah, I'll wait until I'm in seventh year."</p>
<p>"Okay. That's all I wanted to hear. Now go join your friend and sister, I'll call you all down when supper is ready." Father says dismissing me.</p>
<p>I get up and leave heading up the stairs to my room. When I enter my room, I see both Cedric and Skyler sitting on my bed talking. I sit down beside Cedric and join their conversation. As we talk, I glance at my window hearing a tapping, dad's bird was tapping against the window. Getting up I walk over and let her in. She lands on my desk and sticks her leg out. I quickly take the letter off and give her a treat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Saxon,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have gotten a reply from Cedric's parents saying that he can stay until Christmas. When I read that I sent them an invitation to our Yule ball, since we are hosting this year. They accepted and invited you to stay with them until it is time to return to Hogwarts. You may accept it you wish and can send a reply with Lily, she already knows where to go.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dad.</em>
</p>
<p>I reread the letter a few times to make sure. After I was certain, I pulled out parchment, a quill, my ink, an envelope, and the wax to make the seal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. and Mrs. Diggory,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thank you for inviting me to your home for the remainder of the holidays after my family's Yule Ball. It will be my pleasure to come stay with you. I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Saxon Riddle.</em>
</p>
<p>I sealed the envelope before sending it off with Lily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Lily left, we got called down for dinner. Skyler left ahead of us, as I had walked back over to the bed and grabbed Cedric's hand. Holding his hand, I led the way down to the dining room. Before we entered, I placed a quick kiss on his cheek, he smiled at me before we stepped through the doors. When we entered, I took my seat on my father's left, across from where Dad would sit. My sister was sitting in her spot to what would be Dad's right. I gestured Cedric to sit beside me, normally that would be Alex's seat but since Cedric and I are courting Alex gets pushed down a seat. My father smiles when he sees how I've added Cedric to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening, Heir Diggory. I welcome you to my home and hope that you enjoy your stay." Father says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lord Riddle. I am honoured to be here." Cedric replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that we are done with the formalities, can we just eat dinner?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. We can as soon as it is served. You know how this works Saxon." My father says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that the food appears and conversation switches to something more entertaining. As dinner progressed father asked Cedric about his plans for the future. Cedric told him he wasn't sure yet, father explained that it was fine since we were still quite young. After dinner was over Cedric and I went back to my bedroom. When we got there, I pulled my trunk out and set it down resizing it. Cedric followed my lead, placing his beside mine. Realizing how late it was we changed into pyjamas before I climbed into my bed and Cedric just kind of stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric. It's fine for you to join me. We aren't ready to do anything, so I'm not worried about sleeping in the same bed, besides there's plenty of room for both of us." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Just remind me of that when your father finds us and curses me." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Father won't but dad might." I tell him joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both laugh as he climbs into the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Cedric." I say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight Saxon." Cedric replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fall asleep shortly after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning when I wake up, I find myself in a warm embrace. As I turn around the arms holding me tighten. I wrap my arms around Cedric once I'm facing him before falling back asleep. A while later there's a knocking at my door before it opens. I look over Cedrics shoulder to see my father standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saxon, I know you are awake. While this is adorable, your sister and I are waiting for the two of you so that we can have breakfast." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, we will be down in a bit." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father leaves and I turn my attention to my boyfriend? He's adorable when he's sleeping, too bad we need to get up. I try to get out of his grip, but he only tightens it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric, come on we need to get up." I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. I don't think it would be wise to leave your father waiting." He says before letting me go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he lets me go, we both get up and dressed before heading down to breakfast. Arriving in the dining room, my father and sister were both sitting at the table already. Breakfast gets served and we all eat before leaving to go do other things. Cedric and I go back up to my room to talk before dad, Alex and Harry arrive. Shortly before lunch I can hear the floo in the sitting room activate, meaning dad is home. Which also means that the Hogwarts express has left Hogsmeade station. Alex and Harry would be home in a few hours. A little while later Father calls us down to lunch. When we get to the dining room, dad and Skyler are already sitting at the table. Father enters through a different door and takes his place at the head of the table shortly after Cedric and I sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad. Alex and Harry both got on the train home, right?" I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I made sure of it. The Headmaster tried to stop Harry by making up a silly rule but, both Draco and miss Granger pointed out his lie." Dad replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What rule was he trying to make up now?" Cedric asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That you aren't allowed to leave for the holidays without permission from a parent or guardian. However as both Draco and miss Granger pointed out that rule is bologna, Draco listed off that that rule was abolished in 1969. While miss Granger noted that even if that rule still existed that it wouldn't apply to Harry as he is the last of the Potter line and his muggle relatives don't count as the rule stated that it had to be a magical parent or guardian of which Harry doesn't have any." Dad explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust Draco to know all the rules. I mean his father is on the school board after all." I say shaking my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I expect Lucius has made sure that Draco knows all the rules by heart." Father says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of lunch goes by quietly and afterwards I take Cedric on a tour of the manor. We start downstairs since he has basically seen it all already anyway. The only rooms he hasn't seen are Father's office/study, and dad's potions lab.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
    <br/>
    <em>Handwriting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once we finished on the main floor, I led Cedric upstairs. We walked along the hallways and I pointed out everyone's rooms. My parents were the closest to the stairs, followed by me, then Alex, a room that we never open, and finally Skyler. Each room had its own bathroom attached and there was one opposite Alex's room. When we finished the main family wing, I led him down another hallway and showed him towards the library, and our guest rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Saxon? What was with that door that you didn't say anything about down the other hallway?" Cedric asked after we were done the tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. My parents refuse to open it or allow me and my siblings into it." I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe they are hiding something? Like, is it possible that you had another sibling? Someone that's a twin to one of your younger siblings?" He said once we got back to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's possible but highly unlikely. My parents have never talked about having any other kids. But then again if they had one and it died or disappeared it could be too hard for them to talk about. I want to see what's in that room... do you want to come Cedric?" I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"sure. This sounds like an adventure." He replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We leave my room and go down the hall to the door that never gets opened. I try the door only to find it locked. <b>Whatever is behind this door my parents really don't want us to find out.</b> I pull out my wand and get ready to use it to open the door when Cedric grabs my arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me try something." He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put my wand back and step aside so he can get closer. He pulls something out of his pocket and sticks it into the lock. Moving it around a bit he eventually pulls it out and pushes the door open. We step in and I close the door behind us.<br/>The site that greeted us was a room that had pictures of a little boy in it, he couldn't have been more than a year old. As I continued to look, I saw pictures of the whole family, my parents, me about the age of three maybe, Alex and another boy that I didn't recognize but he was the same age. These were obviously taken before Skyler was born. We all looked happy; however, my parents never spoke about this other boy. While Alex and I look like Father, this other boy looked a lot like dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cedric can we go back to my room now. This is clearly a bedroom for the other boy in the pictures. And seeing as to how clean everything in here is, I'd say my parents are hoping he comes home someday. While they have clearly acted as if he didn't exist, they still have the hope that he might show up." I tell him dragging him away from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric just nods and let's me drag him back to my room. When we returned to my room Cedric and I just sat there in silence for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We probably shouldn't have gone in there. It makes me want to question a lot of things..." I tell him after a bit of thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... we can't change the fact that we went in there now can we." He replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, we can't. But maybe if I go speak to my parents about it and ask them all my questions..." I mutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go for it. That will be the only way that you can get definitive answers." He tells me with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Yeah, you're right." I say getting off my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to come with you? I mean since it was my idea in the first place." Cedric asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Then I don't need to try and remember everything to explain it to you when I come back." I reply holding my hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric grabs my hand and we leave my room. As we are walking down the hallways we bump into my sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Skyler. Have you seen Father and Dad?" I ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they went into Father's study after lunch." She replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Thanks." I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods before continuing to her room with her nose back in the book she was holding. Cedric and I head downstairs, and I direct us to Fathers study. I can hear a muffled conversation, so I make sure to knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in boys." Dad says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open the door and we walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you know it was us and not Skyler?" I asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because, the house elves told us that you had entered that room. We knew it would only be a matter of time before you came down here." Father replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That and we sensed you." Dad added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were waiting to see how long it took you kids to wonder about the door and be adventurous enough to enter it on your own." Father said, "now, I'm assuming that you would like to here the story."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes please." I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a seat then." Dad said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Thoughts</span>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Saxon's POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric and I both took a seat and waited for my parents to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before Alex was born, we were a happy family of three. When Severus found out he was pregnant with our second child we were excited. We were going from a family of three to a family of five as we found out a few months later." Father started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When it came time for the twins to be born, we were so excited. You couldn't wait to meet your little brothers. There were some complications when I went into labor, so we had to go to St Mungo’s. Your father left you with the Potters before he came and joined me at the hospital." Dad continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The twins and Severus all made it through the difficult delivery and were released about a week later. When they came home you were the best big brother that either of them could ask for. Hadrian was always adventurous and kept trying to follow you around the house. We don’t entirely know what happened the day he disappeared, but our best guess is that one of us was watching you and Alex while the other was with Hadrian. Neither of us can remember that day clearly and you were only a few years old so we never thought that you would remember either. All we know for sure is that we had three kids one day and then the next we only had two.” Father finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you look for him after?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We looked for months and couldn’t find him, but we go to Gringotts every year on their birthday to see if he has been found.” Father replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh. Well he should be eleven now, so unless he left England, he should be at Hogwarts somewhere, probably under heavy glamour. However, glamours wouldn’t keep him from being an heir, which means that there should have been five heirs not just four. My guess is that he isn’t in England anymore.” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those were kind of my thoughts this year as well. We will find him eventually, even if we have to travel abroad.” Dad stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We talked a little bit more before Dad left to go pick Alex and Harry up from the station. When Dad left Cedric and I went back up to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now we know who that other boy is.” Cedric said once we got back to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric and I continued talking until Sky came and told us it was dinner time. We followed her down to the dining room and meet my parents, Alex, and Harry. Everyone took their seats and Alex noticed that Cedric was sitting beside me in his normal spot. Alex just sat down on the other side of Cedric and motioned for Harry to sit beside him. Dinner went by with Father and Dad asking Harry some questions that were relatively simple. When dinner was over Alex showed Harry around and Cedric and I went back to my room. We talked for a while before starting to get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Saxon.” Cedric says as we climb into my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Cedric.” I reply as I turn off the light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Saxon’s POV</span>
</p>
<p>          Yule brake was flying by faster than the first few months of school had, it was already Christmas meaning that it was the night of our Yule Ball and the night that Alex was pronounced as found. My parents had agreed to wait until next year to announce my courtship. Today we would open presents as a family and then this evening we would host the Yule Ball. I had woken up before Cedric and was trying to decide how I wanted to give him his present, with everyone else or privately. My back was turned to Cedric’s sleeping form as I was thinking, as I went to stand up and grab his present from my trunk a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.</p>
<p>          “Good morning Cedric.” I said trying to turn and face him.</p>
<p>          “Good morning Saxon.” He replied sitting up and pulling me towards him.</p>
<p>          “Merry Christmas. We might want to think about getting up, otherwise Skyler might come in and drag us out of bed.” I told him.</p>
<p>          “Merry Christmas.” He replied giving me a kiss on the head.</p>
<p>          “Cedric. Let me go and get up. I’m not kidding when I say that Skyler will come in here and drag us out of bed.” I tell him.</p>
<p>          “Fine, but only if I get a kiss after we get dressed.” He said.</p>
<p>          “Alright. Now let go.” I agreed.</p>
<p>He finally let me go so that we could get dressed, when we finished, I held up my end of the agreement and gave Cedric his promised kiss. After we kissed, I took Cedric’s hand and led him down to the living room where the rest of my family was already up and waiting for us.</p>
<p>“Good thing you are up. Skyler wanted to go wake you up half an hour ago, but we didn’t let her leave the room.” Dad joked.</p>
<p>“I know. I told Cedric as much, but he didn’t want to let me go.” I replied.</p>
<p>Cedric blushed a little and we all laughed.</p>
<p>“So, Harry. How are you enjoying our home?” Father asked.</p>
<p>“I. Um… It’s lovely.” Harry replied.</p>
<p>I watched as my parents shared a look. I walked over to the tree in the corner and picked up a present. It was for Dad, so I handed it to him before getting another one and handing it out. Once everyone had their presents Dad explained how we would do presents this year.</p>
<p>“This year we will open them starting with Skyler as she’s the youngest and ending with Tom as he is the oldest.” Dad said.</p>
<p>My sister immediately started opening her presents. From our parents she got a few books on various subjects that get covered at school, Cedric and I gave her a necklace and bracelet with flowers on them, Alex gave her a book about animals, and Harry gave her some sweets which she loved since he didn’t know her like the rest of us did.</p>
<p>After Skyler finished, she set all her presents aside as we determined who was younger between Harry and Alex. Finally, we determined that Harry was younger by about six months. Harry opened his presents and frowned because he realized that he was missing one from my parents. From Skyler he received sweets, Alex gave him a broom servicing kit, Cedric and I gave him some other quidditch things. After Harry opened all our gifts Dad stood up and handed him an envelope.</p>
<p>“Harry this is our gift to you, however you don’t have to accept unless you want to.” Dad said as Harry opened it.</p>
<p>As Harry read through the documents, he got tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is this for real?” He asked Dad.</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry. We already discussed it as a family, and we would all be happy to add you to it as well.” Dad told him.</p>
<p>“Does this mean I don’t have to go back there?” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes Harry, if you want to do this, we can get it done before all of you head back to school for the next term.” Father said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head and gave both my parents hugs. Dad didn’t really want to let him go, so he just held Harry as Alex began to open his presents.</p>
<p>I had gotten Alex some quidditch related stuff along with Cedric because we both had noticed that he had taken a bit of a liking to the game. Harry had gotten him sweets. Sky had also gotten Alex sweets. Father and Dad had gotten him some new clothes and decorating books so he could redecorate his room.</p>
<p>Once Alex had finished it was my turn. I started with the present from Harry, he had gotten me a few sweets and a book about potions. Alex had gotten me some potions ingredients. Sky had gotten me books on different subjects. Father had gotten me some stuff for Speranza. Dad had given me a note telling me to see him in his office for my present when we got back because he had forgotten it when he came home. Cedric had gifted me his first courting gift, it was a beautiful bracelet with snakes circling around it. I thanked everyone for my gifts and then watched as Cedric opened his.</p>
<p>From my parents he had gotten a new broom servicing kit. From Alex he had gotten some books. Harry and Sky both gave him some sweets.</p>
<p>“My present is still in my trunk. I attempted to get it this morning to bring down but you wouldn’t let me get up and by the time you did we had to get down here so you can have it after breakfast.” I told him.</p>
<p>Cedric nodded his head.</p>
<p>Dad went next and got a bunch of potions stuff from everyone, except father. Father’s present made Dad blush and he didn’t show it to us, but I have a feeling I might have a clue as to what it was.</p>
<p>Father opened his and got stuff from Dad and I for Nagini. Alex gave him some books. Sky gave him parchment, quills, and ink. Harry had given him some fancy quills.</p>
<p>When we were all finished opening the presents Father instructed everyone to go put them away and then head to the dining room for breakfast. Cedric and I chatted quietly as we walked back up to my room.</p>
<p>“Can I have my present now or are you still going to make me wait until after breakfast?” He asked when we got into my room.</p>
<p>“You made it so that I didn’t bring it down so now you have to wait.” I told him before dumping my presents on the bed and walking back out.</p>
<p>Cedric came out shortly after I did, and we walked to the dining room together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Saxon’s POV</span>
</p>
<p>          When we entered the dining room my parents were already there, but my siblings were still on their way down. Cedric and I took our seats at the table and the other three came in a short time later. After they took their seats Father called for breakfast and it appeared quickly. This morning was the customary Christmas breakfast of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns. We ate in mostly silence, after everyone had eaten their fill and the dishes were cleared away. Father started explaining how the ball was going to be handled this evening. I tuned out part way through because it was the same speech, he gave us every year, the only difference was that he added Alex, Harry, and Cedric into the line up for host duties. After my Father finished Cedric and I went up to my room and the first thing I did was go to my trunk and pull-out Cedric’s present. The small box was wrapped neatly in yellow paper with a silver bow tied around it. I took it over to Cedric as he was looking through his trunk.</p>
<p>          “Cedric, here’s your present.” I told him tapping his shoulder.</p>
<p>          “Okay.” He said closing his trunk.</p>
<p>          He took the box from me and chuckled a little. “Did you wrap this?” He asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah. I did it one day while you were busy with practice.” I replied looking at the ground.</p>
<p>          “I like it. Its adorable just like you.” He said pulling me close and planting a kiss on my head.</p>
<p>          “Well, are you going to open it or just joke about my wrapping job?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “I’ll open it.” He laughs.</p>
<p>          He lets go of me and carefully opens it. When he opens the box, there lies a necklace with a badger pendent.</p>
<p>          “Thank you, Saxon. It’s beautiful.” Cedric says.</p>
<p>          He set the necklace aside and opened his trunk once more. Eventually he just slammed his trunk closed and got up walking over to sit on my bed.</p>
<p>          “Cedric, what’s wrong?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “I don’t have anything to wear tonight. All my dress robes are at home.” He complains.</p>
<p>          “Cedric.” I said laughing. I got up and walked over to my closet opening it. “You can borrow any of my robes that might fit you. Let’s find our clothes for tonight.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the closet.</p>
<p>          We spent a few hours looking through my closet. In the end I was wearing my black robes with a green silk shirt and silver accents sewn into the outer robes. Cedric was borrowing another black set of robes with a yellow shirt to accompany them. I was wearing his bracelet as an accessory; Cedric was planning to wear the necklace I gave him. We set our dress robes on the bed and then start discussing plans for what to do for the rest of the day. It hardly took long for us to decide on just having a nice quiet day in my room, only to have those plans ruined by my sister screaming. I jumped up off my bed, grabbed my wand and raced out of my room towards hers. My parents were coming up the stairs with their wands drawn as well. I made it to Skyler’s room before them, when I got there, I found her window open and nobody in the room. Running to the window my first instinct was to look down, she wasn’t lying on the ground injured so she didn’t fall out the window. As I continued looking for physical signs pointing to what happened, my Father was looking for magical traces. My dad was in the hall making sure that Alex and Harry didn’t come in. We continued the search for a few hours, Father picked up a few faint traces of unexplained magic that didn’t match with anyone that should have been in the house. My search came up with nothing, that was until I stuck my head out the window and looked up. The roof was close enough that someone could have easily slipped in from there. It was also close enough that if Skyler wanted to, she could have climbed up onto the roof. Pocketing my wand, I carefully pulled myself out the window and up onto the roof. Once on the roof I continued looking for any evidence of what happened to my sister, that’s when I spotted it. Lying not far away was one of my sisters hair ties.</p>
<p>          “Father! I found something.” I yelled.</p>
<p>          Father apparated to me and was silent as soon as he saw the hair tie. We both knew that someone had taken her because she wasn’t incredibly good on a broom and she wouldn’t have just left, especially not on Christmas her favourite holiday. Father didn’t even try to stop me when I walked over to the edge of the roof and just sat there. After sitting there for a while, Father came to join me.</p>
<p>          “Saxon, its not your fault. We couldn’t have predicted that they would strike today, or that they would have targeted your sister. Now, come on we must put brave faces on and finish today. It’s too late to cancel the ball.” He said.</p>
<p>          “How can I put a brave face on? I’ve failed her as an older brother. I’ve failed them both as an older brother. I couldn’t protect Alex four years ago when he was taken, and I couldn’t protect Sky today. Her favourite day of the year.” I said as tears threatened to fall.</p>
<p>          “Listen, I promise that we will find her, and she will be home before this time next year. If all goes well then perhaps, we will have her back by the summer, but for now we need to finish the day and we can start looking for her more tomorrow. Now come on, I’m sure Cedric is worried.” Father said to me hoisting me up from my spot.</p>
<p>          All I could do was nod before he apparated us back into Skyler’s room. He left the room and I could hear as he left with dad. After they left all I could do was sit down on the floor and stare at the dress she had chosen to wear tonight, as I sat there, I couldn’t help but break down into tears. A little while later I felt someone come sit with me and wrap their arms around me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Saxon’s POV</span>
</p>
<p>          The arms around me just held me while I cried. They held me, gently rocking us, and rubbing circles into my back. My sobs became harder, I started to hyperventilate just like I did when Alex went missing four years ago.</p>
<p>          “Saxon. You need to calm down. Having an anxiety attack isn’t going to help her.” Cedric’s voice whispered in my ear.</p>
<p>          I couldn’t respond but tried to calm myself down. Being in Cedric’s arms helped a little but unfortunately it wasn’t enough, it didn’t help that these weren’t a common occurrence for me, so I didn’t have any methods to calm myself.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Cedric’s POV</span>
</p>
<p>          “Alex?” I called.</p>
<p>          “Yeah?” He replied from the hall.</p>
<p>          “Can you ask your dad to come here please?” I asked him.</p>
<p>          “Okay. Cedric?” he asked.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, Alex.” I said.</p>
<p>          “Is Saxon going to be alright?” He asked.</p>
<p>          “I don’t know.” I told him being completely honest.</p>
<p>          Alex didn’t respond but I could hear small footsteps walking away. A little while later I heard the door open and could see the Professor come over. He took one look at us before calling for a house elf to send word to someone.</p>
<p>          “Sir? Is he going to be okay?” I asked worried about my boyfriend.</p>
<p>          “He will be, in time. He just needs to return to the same routine that we had him doing after Alex disappeared.” Professor Snape told me.</p>
<p>          “What kind of routine was that?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “He was like this when he found out that Alex was taken, Tom and I were away at the time. We didn’t respond fast enough however Lucius was the first to respond to the threat on the manor. Narcissa is an excellent mind healer, we set up a rigorous treatment plan to help him cope with the loss of his brother. It seems like we need to bring it back to help him cope with Skyler being taken.” He explained.</p>
<p>          “Is there anyway that I would be able to help?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “That’s a question to ask Narcissa when she gets here. It should be any moment now.” He replied.</p>
<p>          Just after he finished speaking the door opened and closed very softly.</p>
<p>          “Severus? What happened? Tom didn’t specify, he just told me to come up here.” Mrs. Malfoy said.</p>
<p>          “Skyler was taken a few hours ago, Saxon was the one that got here the fastest. He and Tom searched the room while I waited in the hall to keep Alex and Harry from coming into the room. When Tom came out, we went down to his office to discuss plans on finding her. Eventually Mr. Diggory here came down to the office and asked about Saxon. He came up here and after a short time Alex came down and said that he had asked for me. As soon as I entered and saw what was going on, I sent for you.” Professor Snape explained.</p>
<p>          “Alright. Severus, if you will. I’ll make sure that the boys are ready for the ball.” Mrs. Malfoy said.</p>
<p>          With that he nodded and silently left. Once he left the room, Mrs. Malfoy came over and sat down with us.</p>
<p>          “Mrs. Malfoy? I was wondering if there was anyway that I would be able to help Saxon.” I asked.</p>
<p>          “Well. I’m sure having someone there for him while he’s at school will help. I wish I had more time to work with him before you had to go back, but we will do the best we can. Also, you may call me Narcissa if you wish.” She told me.</p>
<p>          “Thank you Narcissa. You can call me Cedric. How can I help him?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “It seems as if just your presence has helped him quite a bit. I can tell that he is already in a better place than he was when Alex went missing. I will write you a list of things to work on him with when you get to Hogwarts, for now however we will assess the situation and see how far he has recessed back to that mindset.” She said.<br/>          “Okay. How are you going to do that?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “Unfortunately, due to our time constraints I will need to enter his mind. That is the only way for me to assess the damage this has caused in such a short time.” She said.</p>
<p>          Something inside of me didn’t want to let her touch him, but at the same time it wanted to make sure that he was helped. She seemed to notice this, and something clicked in her mind.</p>
<p>          “Cedric, do you mind if I ask you a few questions before I start working with Saxon?” She asked.</p>
<p>          “No ma’am. Feel free to ask away.” I told her.</p>
<p>          “Okay. First off, does your family have any creature blood?” she asked.</p>
<p>          “Um… yes. All the males and a few of the females on my fathers’ side are Vampires. My mothers’ side is free of creature blood however.” I told her.</p>
<p>          “I see. Do you know of your inheritance yet?” She asked.</p>
<p>          “No, but my father is adamant that I’m a vampire.” I replied, “I should get my inheritance next year.”</p>
<p>          “I see. Well perhaps I should get in contact with your father and get him here to help me.” She said going to stand.</p>
<p>          “My parents are coming to the ball. Saxon and I were going to go home with them after. May I ask why you would need his help?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “I would like your father present because I fear that my working with Saxon in the way that will be necessary might cause your creature to come out to protect him.” She said.</p>
<p>          “Okay, I’m sure that they probably wouldn’t mind coming early anyway.” I told her.</p>
<p>          She nodded and left the room. I sat there with Saxon while we waited for her return. Narcissa returned a little while later with my father, he seemed a little worried but once he saw that I was fine he seemed to calm down.</p>
<p>          “Mr. Diggory, I asked you here because as you can see something is wrong with Saxon. When I explained to your son the only way for me to help Saxon was to enter his mind, your son seemed to be struggling between letting me help and keeping me away from Saxon. I asked him a few questions and once he confirmed my suspicions about creature blood in your family, I thought it might be best for you as his father to be here.” She explained.</p>
<p>          “Okay, I see. So as his father you wanted me here so that if he does have a creature inheritance and it does surface due to this, I can help control him.” My father replied.</p>
<p>          “Yes, that exactly what I was hoping for. However, now that I think of it… Severus!” Narcissa called out the door.</p>
<p>          Professor Snape came up the stairs and into the room. “You called Narcissa?” He asked.</p>
<p>          “Yes. Much like why I wanted Mr. Diggory here to control Cedric if his creature comes through early, I’m going to need either you or Tom up here to help if Saxon goes through his.” She explained.</p>
<p>          “Alright. I’ll stay, there’s no point in pulling Tom away from what he’s doing.” The Professor says.</p>
<p>          Narcissa nods before asking both men to step back and only interfere if necessary. She pulled her wand out and used a spell that I hadn’t heard before. At first nothing seemed to be happening but then Saxon jolted in my arms. Saxon kept fighting against my arms, he started screaming.</p>
<p>“Let me go! Let me go, I need to find him! Please! Please, Mr. Malfoy! I need to find Alex. I promised Father I would protect him.” Saxon was crying by the end.</p>
<p>I couldn’t contain myself. “Stop. Stop, can’t you see your causing him distress.”</p>
<p>Saxon kept crying and trying to get out of my arms. All I could do was hold him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thoughts</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Parsletongue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Handwriting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Saxon’s POV</span>
</p>
<p>          My mind was a little fuzzy about all the details between when Father and I were talking on the roof and when I returned to myself and not my ten-year-old self that I was when Aunt ‘Cissa started working with me again. When I snapped out of it my dad was holding me and Cedric was being held back by his father.</p>
<p>          “Dad? What happened?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “Cissa started working with you and you were screaming, like you did when Alex was taken. The same words and everything. Cedric’s creature decided to great us early, that is why his father is holding him back.” Dad explained.</p>
<p>          “Can I talk to Cedric?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “I don’t know if that’s the best idea at the moment, Sax-” Dad started.</p>
<p>          “Dad. Trust me, I’ll be fine.” I said.</p>
<p>          “Alright. Just remember” He started again.</p>
<p>          “yeah. I know, a creature is most dangerous when they first come into their inheritance and they are even more dangerous if their mate was in trouble when it happened.” I told him.</p>
<p>          My dad only chuckled before letting me go. I cautiously walked towards Cedric and his father. His father looked at me before releasing Cedric. I walked closer and Cedric froze.</p>
<p>          “Cedric?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “S-Saxon?” He asked.</p>
<p>          “Shh. Cedric, I’m fine. You’re fine. Everyone is fine. You just need to calm down.” I said quietly as I closed the space between us.</p>
<p>          “But… She was hurting you. I couldn’t let her hurt you.” He said crying slightly and pulling me into his arms.</p>
<p>          “Ced. She was just trying to help me. She has helped me before; she knows what she’s doing. You must let her help me. I have my way of letting her know that I can’t do anymore.” I told him.</p>
<p>          “But…” I stopped him before he could continue.</p>
<p>          “No buts Cedric. Everyone is fine, you just need to calm down.” I said.</p>
<p>          Cedric still didn’t calm down, so I did the only thing that came to mind. I pulled him down and into a kiss. Cedric melted into it and finally calmed down. After we pulled apart, I couldn’t look at Cedric, all I could do was look at the ground.</p>
<p>          “Saxon. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I tried to stop it.” He said lifting my chin, so I was looking at him.</p>
<p>          “You know what all this means right?” I asked him.</p>
<p>          “Yeah. I’ve found my mate even though he hasn’t come into his inheritance yet.” He replied.</p>
<p>          “I guess, we need to announce tonight then…” I said turning to face Dad.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, I suppose we will. I will go inform your Father, you two still need to get ready for the ball. When you finish come down to your Father’s office.” Dad said leaving the room.</p>
<p>          “Mr. Diggory? Is everything alright?” I asked when I saw the look on Cedric’s fathers face.</p>
<p>          “Yes, everything is Perfect. I can’t wait to see the look on his mom’s face when I tell her ‘I told you so’” He said before also leaving.</p>
<p>          Aunt ‘Cissa was standing off to the side watching with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>          “Well, my suspicions were correct when I asked your parents to be here. Now come on we need to get you boys ready for the ball.” She says opening the door.</p>
<p>          Cedric and I followed her out of my sister’s room and into mine. When we got there, I grabbed my dress robes and went into my closet to change. Cedric grabbed his and went into the bathroom. When I finished getting dressed, I walked back out and saw Aunt ‘Cissa looking around my room.</p>
<p>          “You know, I don’t think your room has changed since I was here when Alex went missing.” She said musing.</p>
<p>          “That’s because it hasn’t. I’ve never been a huge fan of change; you know that Aunt ‘Cissa. I’ve been thinking of getting a picture of my friends and I to put up, but I haven’t had the opportunity to get one with everyone.” I tell her.</p>
<p>          “Well, are they all going to be at the ball tonight?” She asked.</p>
<p>          “No, some of my friends aren’t exactly welcome among our crowd.” I tell her.</p>
<p>          “And which friends are they?” She asked.</p>
<p>          “The former Weasley’s” I replied.</p>
<p>          “What do you mean former Weasley’s?” Aunt Narcissa asked.</p>
<p>          “Their mother disowned them after they were resorted into Slytherin and Slytherclaw. They are no longer welcome at home, so they stayed at school for the holidays. I was going to ask Father if they could stay here for the summer, I’ve been friends with them since first year and from what they told me so far this year. They have always looked out for Alex when he was with their family.” I explained.</p>
<p>          “Does the Headmaster know that he now has students that have no place to go home to?” Narcissa asked.</p>
<p>          “Yes, in fact he encourages their former house mates to torment them. I have had to help all three of them out of several situations. We have been talking and trying to see if we can find somewhere for them to stay after the year ends. They mentioned their older brothers, the only problem there is that Charlie lives and works in Romania and William works for Gringotts as a curse breaker who is currently in Egypt.” I explained.</p>
<p>          “Well, thanks for telling me. I’ll inform the board and we can start an investigation into Dumbledore. He should have let us know as soon as they were disowned, we have all sorts of safety lines and places for children to go when this sort of thing happens.” She said angry.</p>
<p>          The bathroom door opened, and I turned to look. Cedric was standing there wearing the robes we had picked out. He was extremely handsome.</p>
<p>          “Cedric, you look quite handsome.” I told him as I walked over.</p>
<p>          “You do too, Saxon.” He says pulling me into a hug.</p>
<p>          “Alright, boys. Let’s go down to the office.” Aunt ‘Cissa says.</p>
<p>          We nod and walk over to the door. I lead the way to my Father’s office and Narcissa knocks on the door.</p>
<p>          “Come in!” My Father calls from inside.</p>
<p>          Opening the door, Narcissa waves Cedric and I into the office.</p>
<p>          “So, what is this I hear about you finding your mate even though you yourself have not gone through your inheritance yet?” Father asks.</p>
<p>          Narcissa explains everything that happened up in my sister’s room including how I was the only one able to calm down Cedric after his creature showed itself. My dad confirmed everything that Aunt ‘Cissa said.</p>
<p>          “Okay, well in that case… We have to announce tonight, we can’t wait until next year.” Father says.</p>
<p>          “Yes. When will the announcement take place Father? At Dinner or at the Ball?” I asked.</p>
<p>          “We will do it at the ball. I need to discuss some things with Cedric’s Father. Severus, could you bring him here and then get Alex and Harry. The guests should be starting to arrive soon, they will understand that I can not be there for the greetings when they hear the announcement.” Father says.</p>
<p>          Dad nods before leaving the room. I grab Cedric’s hand and lead him to the entrance hall. I stand in the place my Father would stand in and prepare for guests to start arriving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>